Beast Boy and the Titan North Girls
by JP-Rider
Summary: After Tokyo, Beast Boy has decided to be leader of his own Titans up in Toronto. Now he has to deal with leading a group of superpowered girls and trying to avoid a familiar but ravaging stalker.
1. New Beginnings

First off, Happy one year anniversary to me! Been a full year since I've been to this site, so to celebrate it is a new story.

This story takes place 2 weeks after Trouble in Tokyo. I do not own the Teen Titans.

Enjoy.

/

In the Tower, Robin and Cyborg are going through some recruitment requests from different other teen heroes. Since the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil and the Brushogun incident, there are a lot of requests for future and upcoming new members of the Titans.

"What do you think of Static Shock?" asked the tin-man.

Robin replied "I remember me and Batman teamed up with him when the Joker was in Dakota. I here he wants to form a team with Gear, Sha-Bang, and the Rubberbandman, so make sure to give him an approval."

Cyborg agreed as he puts Static's team on the "candidate" list.

Robin finds some more recruitment request "I heard from Nightwing and Batgirl that Supergirl denied an invitation to join the Justice League. Think we should accept?"

"Hey man, your the leader, put her on the Titans North basket." Cyborg suggest.

Robin wants to expand the Titans as he gets requests from different heroes, cities that needs Titans on their own, and wants to appoint the Honorary Titans to different Towers.

"So, who else is on the list?" Robin asked.

"Well, there's Omen, Blue Beetle, Aquagirl, Miss Martian, Hawk & Dove, just to name a few." Cyborg listed.

As the two Titans continued, they here a crash coming from the living room quarters.

"BEAST BOY!"

"Raven, I swear it was an accident!"

Robin and Cyborg stopped what they're doing, as they march in towards to the living room. Starfire also joins in after she was busy giving Silky a bath. As they got there, they saw Raven, holding Beast Boy upside down using her black arua magic.

"Raven, calm down and put Beast Boy down." Robin ordered as Raven released the changeling as he hit the floor.

"Man, what's going on here?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, please, friends shouldn't fight like this." Starfire said.

Beast Boy got up and explained "Well, I was just going to reach for a can of vegetable soup, and I kind of accidentally slipped and spilled Raven's tea all over her."

"It burns." Raven sneered.

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose "Okay, here's how it goes. Raven, I'm sure that Beast Boy didn't attempt to spill tea all over you." Raven listened to her leader, as he turns to Beast Boy "And Beast Boy, did you have the chance to apologize?"

"I did, but she just lashes out on me like she always does." Beast Boy retorted.

"I don't always lash out on you." Raven denied.

"Oh sure, you never always lash out on me." Beast Boy said sarcastically "Like that time when we were chasing Saiko-Tek, I was riding on one of your dark disk glider things, and dropped me on the street. Then when we're in Tokyo, all I got from that trip was slaps and insults from you!"

"I don't always do that. Do I?" Raven asked, as she saw Robin wristling, Cyborg rubbing his head, and Starfire nervously playing with her hair.

"Well, you have been mean to Beast Boy." Starfire points out.

"Everytime he tries to make a joke, just to make you laugh, and your only respond is to just throw him out the window." Cyborg said.

Robin also spoke "And you do have a tendency of hitting him whenever he has to say something that's not really important."

Raven scoffs "Well maybe he should acted his age and stops being an immature goofball and try to be more competent."

This got Beast Boy more angrier "More competent?! Don't you remember it was me who helped Thunder and Lightning that terrorizing the city is wrong? Or that time I helped prevent some alien tofu from taking over the world? And who was the one that took down the Brotherhood of Evil by leading a ragtag team of Honorary Titans and beat the Brain? A little appreciation is all I needed."

Raven didn't say anything, but she yelled at him something that would have the team in shocked "Well if you don't like how I treat you here, then why don't you just leave?!"

Beast Boy's fists clenched, as he replied with a calm smile "You know what, I think I will. From here on out, I'm going to lead my own team of Titans!" He said while crossing his arms.

He turns to Robin and said "Say Rob, are there any available towers that needs a leader?"

Robin replied "Well, there are three choices for each Tower to get a leader. The list is at the office so-"

"Great, I'll go look for it." Beast Boy replied as he rushed in towards the office, leaving four very confused Titans.

"I'm going to go and check up on him." Cyborg said as he follows Beast Boy.

As Cyborg is gone, Starfire looked at Raven with a frown on her face "Why do you have to be so mean to Beast Boy, friend Raven? All he does is shown kindness towards you and you still treat him like he is a gergosnatch."

Raven didn't say anything, as she just teleported into her room.

"Boyfriend Robin, is Beast Boy going to be alright?" Starfire asked.

"Well, I think Beast Boy is really serious on being leader. But it's out of my hands, so it's his choice. He's a big boy Star, and if he wants to be leader of his own Titans, then let him be." Robin replied, thinking about the choice Beast Boy's making.

/

2 days later...

"Well, everything's all packed." Cyborg said "And the engines are ready to go."

The Titans are on the roof of the Tower, about to see Beast Boy fly off towards Toronto. All of his stuff are packed in the part of the t-ship. "This ship will be set to auto pilot to return here once you make it to the North Tower in Toronto." Cyborg explained.

"Well guys, looks like this is goodbye." Beast Boy said, as he shakes Robin's hand "Robin, good luck on finding a replacement on your roster."

"And good luck to be leader, Beast Boy." Robin said "But I must warn you, it's not easy to hold up a team."

"Hey, I'll be the best damn leader I can be." The changeling finished.

Starfire floated towards BB as she gives him a tight, but surprisingly lightly hug "I'm going to miss you, friend Beast Boy. I'm going to miss your pranks and jokes around the Tower." she said with a saddened tone.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I keep my joke books down in the Tower's basement. If you want, you can look for them, there in a red box labeled 'BB's joke books'." Beast Boy told her as he hugs her back.

Then he move on to Cyborg, as they both fist pumped eachother "Going to miss beating you in video games, Grass Stain." Cyborg said.

"Well always play online, Chrome Dome." Beast Boy replied.

Then Beast Boy moved to Raven, who didn't make eye contact with him as she crossed her arms "Look Raven, I'm going to be gone, so if you have something to say, say it."

'Tell him how you feel' advised Wisdom.

'Give him a big hug!' Happy shouts.

'I th-think we should a-ap-poligize to him' Timid suggested.

Raven's emoticlones had been giving her ways to apologize to Beast Boy, but she let her pride get in her way "Don't come crying over to us if you can't handle it."

"At least I don't have to be throne out of the window anymore." Beast Boy counters.

As the changeling got on the ship, he looked at his friends as he said his final goodbye "Well, it's been a blast with you guys. The Tower might not be the same, but I know who to call when there's trouble." As he finished, he got inside the cockpit as the ship starts moving off the roof of the Tower, flying off towards to Canada.

"See ya, grass stain!" Cyborg shouts.

"Please remember to send me a PMS!" Starfire innocently said, causing Robin and Cyborg to spit take.

"I think she means PMing." Raven points out.

Robin sweatdrops, as he sighs "Hope BB's going to get along with his teammates."

Somewhere hiding on the roof of the city, Slade watched as Beast Boy takes flight "Well it's going to be not the same without Garfield around." He said as he placed his hands behind his back "But I have to admit, I'm going to miss him around. Oh well, looks like he's all yours...Rose."

/

Flying through the mountains, the t-ship is one its course to Toronto. The young changeling set the ship to autopilot, as he's relaxing in the cockpit, listening to "AC/DC's Back in Black" while closing his eyes.

Yep, he's living the dream.

He then opens his eyes, as he saw the city of Toronto. The beautiful city that's about as great as Jump City itself. He then saw a dark green T-shaped tower.

"So this is my new base of operations." He said as he setthe ship on landing. He noticed one flying individual coming towards the Tower as well. He looked through the cockpit and was stunned.

Flying next to him is a slim but athletic girl with her long shoulder length blonde hair flying through the wind, crystal light blue eyes, a light shirt with a Superman 'S' symbol along with her short, red cape, a blue mini skirt, and red boots.

"Supergirl." Beast Boy muttered, "Why is Supergirl in Toronto?"

"Because I'm part of this team, Greeny." Supergirl replied, flying next to the cockpits window, making Beast Boy startled.

"Yah! How on Earth did you hear me?" He asked nervously.

"Hello, I'm Superman's cousin, super-hearing." She deadpanned as she landed on the roof of the Tower as well as the ship.

Beast Boy opens the hatchet as he jumps out of the ship as he meets the Kryptonian girl, who's about two feet taller as Starfire "So your one of the new Titans, name's Beast Boy by the way." He said while offering a handshake.

Supergirl grabbed his hand as she pulls him over and ruffled his emerald hair "Nice to meet ya, squirt. Bet you've heard about me from Metropolis. When I heard that you Titans defeated the Brotherhood and that incident in Japan, I knew I would join you guys rather than the League." She said proudly "I think I'll make a perfect leader for this team."

"Uh, didn't you get the memo?" Beast Boy asked her "I was assigned leader of this team."

Supergirl looked nonchalant, as she looked at the green shrimp before her "Really? I mean no offense here, but I never would've takened you as the leader type."

"Hey, just so you know, I happened to lead a team of random Titans to infiltrate the brotherhood base, got the rest of the Titans to come and rescue the others, including Robin, and managed to defeat Mallah!" Beast Boy said with an annoyed tone.

"Well, didn't mean to burst your bubble, but I'm going inside, to see if there's a flat screen in there." Supergirl said as she heads inside the Tower, leaving a very annoyed Beast Boy.

'What's up with her? Calm down, Beast Boy, I'm not going to have problems with her.' He said as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Um, excuse me, are you, buy any chance, Beast Boy?"

The changeling turns around as he saw the next teammate and froze. Standing about five inch taller than him. She has long wet brunette hair with a red streak, baby blue eyes, freckles, and a black one piece swimsuit with a diamond shape naval window revealing her abdomen. Her arms and legs are noticeably bare.

'Wow, she must be Atlantean with a costume like that' Beast Boy thought as he got a good at her 'She's kind of cute, better introduce myself' "Um, yeah I'm Beast Boy. Your new leader of Titans Northern branch, what about you?"

"I-I-I'm Aquagirl. I-I was once once one of the protégés of Aquaman along with Aqualad, who you may have known well o-of course." She shyly said, she strangely used Aqualad's name in an anger tone.

"Oh, you know Aqualad?" Beast Boy asked "Was he, like your boyfriend or something?"

Then, she gave a scowling look "Who would want to be boyfriend with that jerk?" It was like she turned a 180, which startled Beast Boy "All he does is walk out on me when he has duties in the surface world, and he has the gills to say to me that I wouldn't survive in the surface world! Well I'm going to prove it to him THAT I CAN HANDLE LIVING IN THE SURFACE WORLD FINE!"

Note to self, don't mention Aqualad around her.

"Oh, s-sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you." She assured as she walk inside the Tower.

'OK, so I got Supergirl and Aquagirl in the team, two that are protégés of Superman and Aquaman, so who's next? Maybe Kid Devil, or Blue Beetle, or maybe Hot Spot...'

But his thought stopped when he bumped into someone he didn't watch out for. "Sorry, didn't see you there." He assured.

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" The person he bumped into was a light green girl simular to him. She has shoulder length red hair, black eyes with red pupils, freckles and red lips. She wore a white short sleeve shirt with a red X cross and matching blue cape, short skirt, and booties.

The girl comes to a realization to who the person she bumped into is "Oh...my...gosh! Your Beast Boy!" She screams of excitement, which startled the changeling "Hi! My name is M'gann M'orzz, I'm Martian Manhunter's niece known as Miss Martian. I lived in Chicargo, but I'm from Mars, obviously, and-"

"OK, OK, calm down, girl." Beast Boy told her, as Miss Martian stopped.

"Sorry, but I get so excited that I am meeting with someone who lived with the team that includes Rita Farr!" M'gann replied.

"Oh, so your a fan of my mom." Beast Boy asked.

"Of course I am!" M'gann replied "I've seen all of her movies and that tv show; 'The Millers', 'When the Wind Blows', 'The Mother Trap', 'Spirits', 'The Brighting', and many more before she became Elastic-Girl!"

"Uh huh, yeah." He replied, 'Okay, now I that's two alien pretty girls in the Tower.'

Beast Boy noticed the blush coming across Miss Martian's face, wondering why she's blushing until she spoke "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, but I might have read your mind, unintentially."

"Hey, it's okay, but try not to read other people's minds again." He told her.

"Okay, thank you Beast Boy!" Miss Martian replied as she phase through the wall, which surprises Beast Boy.

'Hmm, she seems to be the opposite of Raven. She has the powers simular, and would get along with Starfire.' He mentally thought, as a red and yellow blur appears beside him, causing him to stumble back.

'Was that Kid Flash?' He thought, but it wasn't Kid Flash, it was a blonde ponytailed girl wearing a red mask with yellow goggles. She has on a red spandex short sleeve leotard with a yellow Y-shape on her chest, and a thunder bolt symbol on her chest. She has on yellow gloves and yellow boots on.

"Hi!" She said as she shakes Beast Boy's hand and speaks in a rapid-fire speech "My name is Jesse Quick, but some people call me Flash Girl, or She-Flash, Ms. Speedster, Liberty Belle, and Jesse Chambers! My favorite past time is long runs and sometimes walks and some people think I'm Flash's Batgirl, I don't see why they would think that, but anyway, it's nice to meet the new leader of this team, I can't believe that I'm hanging out with Beast Boy, former Doom Patrol and one of the founders of the Teen Titans! By the way, what's your favorite color? How did you get your powers? What's it being a Titan like? What's your favorite past time? What's your favorite movie? Who's your favorite singer? And are you dating someone?"

Beast Boy looked at Jesse Quick in confusion, trying to make sense and just want to go to the common room to meet up with everyone else. He gathered everything he can understand the speedster girl as he answers her questions in order "Green. Bitten by a green monkey. Awesome. Playing video games and eat tofu. Scott Pilgrim vs The World. Billy Joel. And I'm not dating anyone about now."

"Great!" Jesse replies "See you at the common room!" She quickly zooms to her destination, leaving a blown Beast Boy as his hair was covering his face.

'Okay, I think I'm seeing a pattern here: Superman's arrogant cousin, an Atlantean girl with mood swings, an alien fangirl, and a speedster who's about fast paced then Kid Flash, are there going to be any male titans in this tower?!'

"God what a day." He mutter to myself as he walk to the common room, to deliver the first mission to the team. Suddenly, Beast Boy got picked up by someone, and spun around before being placed back on the ground; the changeling was about to yell until he heard a giggle coming from behind him.

He turn around, and is greeted by the cocky grin of a girl wearing red and white, full body suit, and a red mask. She has red hair, and is at least three inches taller than him. "Hey you must be Beast Boy. I'm Hawk, and this…" Beast Boy cut Hawk off.

"This must be Dove. I've heard about you guys… I mean girls." Beast Boy corrected myself.

Dove the girl wearing a blue and white full body suit, white haired, and a blue mask giggled, at Beast Boy's antics as a blush came upon her cheeks, but she didn't seem to mind, while Hank looked slight irritated at being interrupted. 'Note to self: Don't interrupt Hawk…often' Beast Boy mentally checks himself.

"It's great to be on the team, we've been thinking about joining the Titan's since the news about whole battle with the Brotherhood." Hawk and Dove say at the same time. Not at all creepy, actually it's kinda cute.

"Well I'm glad to have you two powerful ladies here." Beast Boy replies as he offers his "charming" smile. And does it works, both girls blush, but Hawk tries to fight it down as much as possible.

"Why don't you girls meet up with your teammates; I have business to take care of, before I join you." Beast Boy states as he walks down the hallway, but this time he is heading towards his room.

As Beast Boy found his room, he starts doing a head count on the members "Lets see: Supergirl, Aquagirl, Miss Martian, and Jesse Quick are from well known heroes, which makes Hawk and Dove well known heroes as well. But they're all girls, but according to this list..."

/

Titans Tower

"Uh, Rob." Cyborg said as he looked through the titans registration.

"What's up, Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"Do you remember the teammates we assigned to the North Titans Division?"

"I don't recall, I'm betting that's Beast Boy's team he's leading."

"Well check the roster." Cyborg told as he hands the fearless leader the file on who's in Titans North. Robin reads through the roster registration as his eye went bug eyed.

"Oh boy, hope Beast Boy can handle this team." Robin said as he gulped.

/

As Beast Boy reads through the roster, his eyes widened in shocked.

'What the Freak!?' Beast Boy screams, which catches the attention of Miss Martian in the common room.

Miss Martian giggles at her leader's antics; her teammates ask what's so funny, so she opens a link to hear what Beast boy is thinking.

'This must be the universe's way of awarding me for all those years on having to put up with Raven for all those years. Damnit, Garfield don't think like that.' Beast Boy thought as he went out of his room. 'Still, who knew I would be surrounded by a bunch of pretty girls, it's just like that harem anime. Calm down Garfield, just put on a professional face in front of the girls and try not to act awkward in front of them.' Beast Boy thought, as the common room opens automatically to see all the girls, giggling at each other.

"Yo, what's so funny?" Beast Boy asked them.

The girls looked at each other as they nodded, and their heads turns to face Beast Boy, smirking at him.

'He is so going to tease.' Supergirl thought.

'He thinks I'm...pretty.' Aquagirl thought with relief.

'He's so cute, and awkward.' Miss Martian thought.

'I like him!' Jesse quipped mentally.

'He's a keeper.' Hawk and Dove thought in unison.

"Okay team, I have met each and everyone of you, and it's best to say that I am honored to work side by side with you." Beast Boy starts "My name is Beast Boy, and as of now I am your new leader for the team and our first mission, we're going on a night around town!" The girls cheered at Beast Boy's decision as he smiles gleefully.

'It's time to show the world that, Garfield Mark Logan isn't to be trifled with.' He thought, unaware that Miss Martian's mind link is still opened, revealing to everyone his full name.

'Garfield Mark Logan...what a cute name.' The girls all mentally thought.

/

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location...

"So, this must be the new Titans my father wants me to watch over." said a feminine voice with one eye and is watching from the screen, monitoring Beast Boy and the female Titans, but mostly on Beast Boy "Let's see if this Beast Boy is a worthy to be mine."

/

Hope you like part one of this chapter! It took months to make this, and now I have finished introducing the girls in this story. Hopefully I won't make the next chapter as long as this one.

Also thank you BartWLewis for helping me out with the final parts of the chapter. Go and read our collaboration stories "The Return of Wanyama",and "Green Knight."

We are starting a revolution here...

Please fav, follow, and Review!


	2. Rampage

**BartWLewis- Thanks for the shout out, dude.**

**Reavus- Thank you for enjoying this fic.**

**CheeseJellyBean- Thanks for the review, and you will see how BB's relationship with the girls later on.**

**Wykkyd970- I assure you that there are a female Hawk and Dove team that are both girls, and yes, we all would be in BB's position.**

**Kronk95- I didn't get your review post, but thanks for liking the story.**

**FF8ceberus- The scenarios are endless. You'll find out what Rose's intensions are for BB, and so you'll find out Raven's reaction to this.**

**TT-and-HTTYD-FAN- Thanks.**

**The Brod Road- Possibly a mass harem, or he'll fall for all the girls. It's not really an anti-BBRae, but Raven would get jealous. **

**duskrider- This story has large potential, and Raven will react when she learns that BB's team is full of girls.**

**The Lone Swordswolf- I've met BB-haters, especially the one from DeviantArt. But here, we appreciated BB.**

**BIAcKTiTaN1- Thanks**

**Smugraptor- You'll see, and thanks anyway.**

**Masquerade man1234- I don't think there won't be any additions to the team anytime soon, but I will see the Titans North meet up with other Titan groups.**

**I don't own BB, the Titans Girls, Ravager, or anything from DC, but the OC Villain Rampage belongs to me.**

/

A girl with silverish white hair is sitting in front of a creature who is half goat and half human as she looks over his resume.

"Interesting. I can see you being very useful for my plans tonight." Ravager complements as she puts the folder down.

"I'm one of the beeeeest." The goat humanoid said proudly.

"Who knew one angry goat who got tested on STAR labs can become a rampaging rebellious ram." Ravager comments. "Now here's I want you to do: get the North Titans attention by doing what you do best."

"Thaaaank you, Ms. Raaaavaaaager." Rampage told her.

/

Beast Boy was sitting on the couch with his arms laid out on the back of the couch thinking of new names for himself.

'Maybe Beast or Changeling or Beast Man...yeah no, Beast Man.' Beast Boy thought as he failed to notice that two of his new teammates, Supergirl and Jesse Quick entered the room and sat beside him leaning their heads on, Beast Boy's arms.

"Are you ready to go squirt?" Supergirl asks as runs her fingers on Beast Boy's chest and stomach. 'Nice. Greanie has some pretty appealing muscles on his chest and abs.'

"Um sure, I'm so ready, every leader has to be ready for every special occasion!" Beast Boy replied as his head drops a sweat.

"Then what are you waiting for? Lets gogogogogogogo!" Jesse said rapidly as she grabs Beast Boy's arm and drags him out of the couch with her super speed.

"Hey!" Supergirl shouts as she flies to where Jesse took Beast Boy "Wait for me!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Beast Boy shouts as he gets Jesse to stop dragging him.

Whatisit?" Jesse questions as he looks at her leader with barley contained excitment.

"We need the other girls, Jesse you go get Hawk and Dove, Supergirl you go get Miss Martian and Aquagirl. Remember superhero attire, we want it to be known that the Titans are in town." Beast Boy orders before he watches in amazment as his two fastest members race off to get the other girls. "I'll be in the garage." Beast Boy shouts out to them.

As the girls assemble at the garage, Beast Boy lead the girls to something covered at the garage.

"Okay, this is for those who can't fly, as I present to you..." Beast Boy pulls the covers to reveal a green version of "...the Titan's very own T-Car!"

The girls looked in amazement, as Beast Boy goes to the drivers seat thanks to Cyborg helping him get his driver's license.

"I think I'm starting to see how obsessive Cy got to the original T-Car." Beast Boy states as he kisses the steering wheel.

"Even though I can fly, I want to ride this beast." Supergirl states as she emphasisis beast.

"I agree." Miss Martian, and Jesse Quick agree.

"But why would you ride on Beast Boy when we have a ca..." Aquagirl said as she realizes what Supergirl meant. Her face was burning red with the innuendo she just implied.

"You girls can have turns driving whenever we go out." Beast Boy said as he starts the car. Aquagirl got to the front seat next to Garfield, as Hawk, Dove, and Miss Martian got in the back.

"So where are we going?" Jesse asked.

"Well, I'm in a mood for some pizza, so-" Beast Boy trailed off, as Jesse Quick ran out of the garage as she headed towards for the pizza place. "She never stays in one place, does she?"

"No she doesn't, but then again she is a speedster." Hawk repies as she and her sister buckle up at the same time.

/

Beast Boy and the girls arrived at the Canadian Pizzaria where Jesse Quick was first in line.

"FInally, what took you guys so long?" she asked.

"We have to stop to buy gas." Beast Boy answered.

"We could've gone faster if you just let me offer to carry the car for you." Supergirl said.

"Sorry, Kara, but I don't want to use your powers for granted. So I decided not to have you carry us all the way to the pizza joint."

Supergirl stood in surprise, thinking how thoughtful the green Titan didn't want to use her powers for granted 'He seems like a pretty nice guy. Wonder if Ma, Pa, Clark, and Conner would like him?'

Thanks, Beastie." Supergirl states as she pulls the green changeling into a hug. "You don't have to worry about abusing my strength. If you do I will tell you."

'He is so thoughtful...he's perfect.' Miss Martian send to her other Titan North girls. 'Let the flirting comense.'

Miss Martian decides to go first, as she taste her pineapple pizza "Mmmm, this pizza is so good, why don't you try one, BB?"

"Okay, I like some pineapple." Beast Boy replied as he reach out for the pizza but Miss Martian stops him.

"Actually, I want to feed the pizza for you." Miss Martian offered as she held the pizza for the changeling "Now say ahh."

Beast Boy open his mouth as Beast Boy gets a taste of the pizza Miss Martian gives to him. He takes a bite and chews it in his mouth as he saids "Tastes great. Thanks Miss M."

"Your welcome, Beasty." Miss Martian replied, using a pet name for Beast Boy.

Aquagirl decides to go in for the second kill. Aquagirl locks eyes with Beast Boy and blushes.

"Your eyes are so green, B-beast Boy, that they look like emeralds." Aquagirl stutters out in embarassment that Beast Boy would like less of her for not flirting good enough.

Aquagirl is delighted to see Beast Boy blushing when she looks up to try a new tactic. 'Yes! He likes it, he likes it.'

"Thanks, T-tulla. I like your e-eyes too." Beast Boy replies as he is flustered.

Aquagirl's head was so steaming, you can see the smoke coming from her ears like she's overheating.

The next girl is Supergirl, who 'accidentally' spilled her drink "Oops, clumsy me. B-Man, can you wipe the stain from my shirt?"

"Um, sure." Beast Boy replied as he brings out two napkins. He then notice that the spill is showing parts of Supergirl's chest under that white shirt as she lean in closer. He could see the pink bra she has on.

"C'mon, clean me up already." Supergirl whispered in his ear, as she picked his napkin filled hand towards her chest area as she has him clean her shirt in between her bust 'I can hear his heart beating rapidly. He must be turned on by this.'

'Oh man, I'm actually feeling the girl of steel's chest! They're kind of soft for a girl made of steel.' Beast Boy thought as he finished wiping Supergirl's chest. "There, stains gone."

"Thank you, Beastie." Supergirl comments as she blew his ear, which makes Beast Boy's heart skipped a beat.

'Your turn, Jesse.' Miss Martian sends to the speedster.

'Gottcha.' Jesse Quick replies as she sets her eyes on her leader.

"I like how fast you got here when you had to get gas, Beastie Boo. Being a speedster I find something like that to be attractive." Jesse Quick flirts rapidly as she bats her eyelashes , and smirks in a seductive manner. 'Was the Boo too much?'

'No. I'm sure it's fine.' Supergirl replies.

"Thanks, Jesse. I do try my best." Beast Boy replies as he feels his face heat up at the praise, and the comment about being attractive if he heard her right. 'Did she call me attractive?'

'Now it's our turn.' Hawk and Dove said telepathically.

Beast Boy felt two feet running closer to his knees. Hawk and Dove, the bird themed sisters of chaos and order, are now playing footsie with Beast Boy as he felt each of their foot rising on the side of his legs.

'Man, these girls sure are a little flirty. Is it because of how cute I am to them?' Beast Boy thought.

'Maybe I should be flirty back.' Beast Boy thought before he felt the sensation of a hand caress his ear.

Beast Boy turns around to meet the sight of a beautiful young lady with white hair covering one of her eyes. 'Wow. She's beautiful.'

"Hi there." The girl greeted.

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" Miss Martian asked, getting a weird vibe from the white haired girl.

"Oh, pardon me of my manners. My name is Rose Wilson, I just saw you Titans and can't help but meeting the Titans operating here in Toronto, especially this cute, green guy." Rose said, as she wears a white jacket over her black t-shirt with a skull print, and a plaid skirt with black knee stockings and white sneakers.

"Well, you can stop rubbing his ears now." Supergirl told her, getting a weird vibe from the girl as well.

"Fine." Rose replied as she lets go of Beast Boy's ear lobes "It's nice meeting you Titans, especially you, Beast Boy." she said as she walked away before she winked at Beast Boy, who seems delighted much to the girl's chargin.

The girls were about to snap at Beast Boy when they heard the sound of an explosion coming from...well twenty yards away. Beast Boy stands up and yells. "Titans together." And they are off to glory.

/

Rampage is terrorizing through Nathan Philips Square, as he smashes every car in his way, terrorizing the Canadian citizens in his way. He uses his large horns to crumble the pillars that's in his way.

"You huma-a-a-ans can never be as mighty as the ram!" Rampage shouts.

He is then struck by red heat vision from the back as he falls back down. He got up and screams "Who da-a-a-ares challenge Rampage?"

"That'll be us, you rebellious rampaging roughian!" replied Beast Boy as he, Miss Martian, Supergirl, Jesse Quick, Aquagirl, Hawk, and Dove assembled to fight the mutant goat.

"Roughian?" The Titan North girls ask in bewilderment of their leaders choice in words. 'That's so cute.' They all think at the same time.

Beast Boy deflates at what he think is their criticism, but quickly bounces back when he remembers that he has a job to do.

"Supergirl, hit him with your heat vision. Miss M, try to read his thoughts and see who hired him. Hawk and Dove... Aquagirl... Jesse..."

Beast Boy thinks of a way for the other girls, as he just told them "The rest of you make sure all the civilians are safe and are away from the area." He ordered.

All the girls nodded as Supergirl uses her heat vision to shoot towards Rampage, as Beast Boy transformed into a tiger to pounce on Rampage.

"For a changeling, you can never compete with the evolved form made by man!" Rampage sneered.

"What does that mean?" Beast Boy ask in confusion, causing the Titan girls who heard him to roll their eyes.

"I'm better." Rampage roars as he charges towards the Titan leader.

At the last second from being squished, Beast Boy rolls out of the way and yells. "Ouch!"

Miss Martian makes her arms and hands huge as Popeye's as she gets a hold of Rampage, but the mutant goat struggle as he uses his horns to grow and point her large hands with the sharp tip of his horns.

"Ouch!" Miss Martian yelped, as she lets go of Rampage but not before she levitate him up from the ground.

"Let me go, you low life!" Rampage demands.

"Didn't anybody every tell you, that's not how you talks to a pretty lady." Beast Boy taunts as he is thrown by Supergirl and he then transforms into a whale.

The green whale launch itself towards Rampage, as it hits the monsterous goat down to the ground.

But Rampage got himself up as he mockingly laughs "You think a whale can stop me, green one?" He taunts.

"Actually, maybe a speedster can!" Jesse quipped as she punches Rampage in the face by using her super speed and super strength, which got him to stumble back.

Beast Boy watches as Jesse Quick uses the superpowers she got from both her father and her mother to take care of Rampage while he notices that the white haired girl from before was sitting not thirty feet away from him eating a piece of pizza.

"Ma'am what are you doing here? You need to leave this area now." Beast Boy orders in his best leader tone, Rose only smiles at him.

"Can't a girl just watch a good fight between good and evil?" Rose asked with her sultry voice.

"Look, I'm going to take you to where you won't get hurt, okay?" Beast Boy told as he picks up Rose bridal style as Rose wrap her arms around his neck.

"Hang on!" He told her as he ran from the upcoming car that Rampage just threw.

Beast Boy place her down to safety, as he told her "You need to go, my team is going to take care of this menace."

"Good luck, cutie." Rose replied as Beast Boy run off to fight Rampage.

Hawk and Dove use their combine powers of chaos and order to counter attack Rampage by using their strength and stamina. Hawk uses her fists for offense to punch Rampage in the face, as Dove uses her defense to dodge Rampage's attacks.

"We need to knock this guy out, sister." Hawk said.

"Why can't we just use the peaceful route, like talking some sense into him." Dove suggested.

"I don't think this guy have any sense in him, Dove." Miss Martian respond, "I got a glimpse in his mind, and all of his natural instincts is to just cause destruction."

Aquagirl uses her hydrokenesis to bring water from a fountain to splash towards Rampage, but it didn't affect the goat man. "Water seems to not work."

"Ba-a-a-ahahaha, you inferior fe-e-ema-a-ales are never a match against me-e-e-e!" Rampage taunts, before a green gorilla hits him by the kidney area as he fall back.

"How's about a taste of my fists, Julie and Helga!" Beast Boy said as he named his fist and turns into a sasquash.

Rampage is outraged as he charge in towards the green sasquash. The changeling uses his superior strength to twist Rampage's arm and hold him on neck hold. He squeezes Rampage's neck as the rampaging goat man struggles to be free. Rampage then went limp as he passed out for air.

Beast Boy change back as he let go of the knocked out Rampage to fall to the ground. He then saw the girls as Supergirl flew in and hugged him.

"Way to go, Beastie!" Supergirl conguatulates as she playfully punch his shoulder.

"Yeah, you really knocked out that guy!" Jesse exclaims rapidly.

"Gee, thanks." Beast Boy replied as he look at Miss Martian "So, anything about this guy?"

"I couldn't get a reading on him, but I did find some bits and pieces in his mind." Miss Martian replied "I think he's working for someone, and I believe that someone is the mastermind behind Rampage."

"Well for now, lets nortify the Mounties to take this guy in." Hawk said.

"Agreed." Beast Boy replied "So, who's up for a movie?"

/

Meanwhile, in an underground base, Ravager takes off her disguise as she reviews the video of Titans North's battle against Rampage.

"This Beast Boy seems to be quite the one man army." Ravager said to herself as she takes a glimpse at Beast Boy's victory against Rampage.

"With Beast Boy by my side we would be unstoppable." She said as she licks her lips lustfully.

/

**For those wondering why BB used the alliteration comeback on Rampage by calling him a "Rampaging Rebellious Roughian", lets just say this guy has been having Darkwing Duck flashbacks. Seriously, the theme song to Dawkwing Duck is so damn catchy.**

**So what does everyone think of my OC Rampage? He seems to makes a good villain for BB and his team to face.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	3. Livewire's Vendetta

**FF8ceberus- You'll see Raven's reaction soon.**

**duskrider- Icemaiden is from DC comics but is replaced by the other ice hero, Ice. I don't know if I can use her in the story. Jack Frost is from Marvel.**

**BartWLewis- Yeah, Dawkwing Duck!**

**The Brod Road- There will be anime hijinx, and fanservice. There will be familiar foes coming to Toronto. Sure, the misspelling was part of the punch line, and their heroics will be noticed sooner.**

**Smugraptor- I do have this idea of bringing other villains from the show, like say ***** and ******, but who knows.**

**Wykkyd970- Thanks.**

**Masquerade man1234- I don't know if there will be additional teammates, considering that Titans North have like 7 members. Though I'm thinking if so, I would include Batgirl or Mary Marvel, but not on the North Titans but in a seperate Titans group that rivals the North Titans.**

**The Lone Swordswolf- I'll try to keep this as PG-13 as possible. Batgirl might appear, but not as a teammember.**

**HolyMaryMotherofGawd- Thanks for pointing out the Mounties part. Thinking about it, the police force in Jump City doesn't always dress like policemen, just armored guys dealing with super-criminals.**

**I do not own BB, or any other characters from DC. They are owned by Warner Bros.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

In Arkham Asylem of Gotham City, where Batman's rogue's gallery reside for rehabilitation and to keep Gotham's criminals contained.

The blonde pigtailed woman with blue eyes and wears a plain outfit is Harleen Quinzel, next to her is a red headed, pale green skinned woman with green eyes, and wears the same outfit as her, Pamela Isley, are hanging at the lounge as Harleen flips the lounge tv. They are known as Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, Gotham's female duo of crime.

"Hey Red, look, that blond girl is on the TV. Says that she's a Titan team leader in Toronto." Harley exclaims as she glues her eyes to the TV.

Ivy looked at the tv and saw Supergirl. Next to Batgirl, Ivy has gotten a personal grudge against the girl of steel as she glared at her image on the tv screen "Oh how I wish to get payback against that Kryptonian hussy, if only we get out of this hell hole."

Suddenly, the lights flickered as the lounge tv starts to buzz. Appearing on the screen is a feminine looking face.

"Then today is yer lucky day, my common compadrés!" said a familiar voice that sounds like straight from the 90s.

"Sparky?" Harley greets as she see's the villain that she and Ivy once worked with. "What are you doing here?"

Livewire turns to the clown themed villain and smirks. "We're gonna expectin' a cloudy chance pf getting revenge on Supergirl!"

/

"C'mon, BB, I don't want you to be mad at me." Supergirl assured Beast Boy.

"Kara, I can never be mad at you." Beast Boy replied as he sees the front page of the Toronto Bugle newspaper "I'm mad at the media who didn't acknowledge me as this team's leader." He rant as a picture of Supergirl and the team as the text reads "Supergirl's Titans Stops Bank Robbery."

"Are you sure?" Supergirl asks as she moves closer to Beast Boy.

"I'm sure, Kara." Beast Boy reassures as he turns to Supergirl who was now sitting right beside him.

"I'm so glad, Gar, I couldn't stand it if you were angry at me." Supergirl exclaims as she hugs Beast Boy while kissing him on his cheek. "I'm glad that you aren't angry at me Gar." Supergirl comments as she flies out of the room with a big smile on her face and a blush.

'Now I need to call those idiots at the newspaper.' Beast Boy thought as he searched for the phone number in the yellow pages.

As Supergirl flew, she was having some thoughs 'Maybe I should visit the news networks to let them know that BB's the leader, not me.' She thought 'I guess the reason why they thought I'm leader is because I'm Superman's cousin. Man, I feel bad for BB, maybe I should treat him some dinner later.'

/

Meanwhile, Aquagirl, Dove, and Jesse, all went shopping and bought some good clothing, swimwear, and make-up. The three are unaware that they are being watched and followed.

"Do you think Beast Boy would like the bikini I bought?" Aquagirl asked shyly.

"Of course! But not as much as I bought this pretty dress for me and my sister!" Dove quipped.

"But I thought Holly doesn't like dresses?" Jesse questions.

"She decided she might try one for Gar." Dove responds as she picks up and shows her friends the red dress. "Suits her, don't you think?"

Suddenly, the red dress has been hit and stained with custard pie, much to Dove's shock "No! Not the dress!"

"Well, well, well, you girls sure knows yer taste in clothing."

The girls saw the owner of the Brooklyn accent voice. It was a slim, but curvy woman in checkered red and black suit, dressed like a jester, holding a large mallet. "Now listen here, you brats are coming with us!"

"Like hell we are!" Aquagirl refused angerly, as she charges with a boost of confidence.

"Us?" Dove questioned.

Harley swings her hammer towards the Atlantian, hitting her with brute force as Aquagirl hits the brick wall of a building. Dove and Jesse Quick gets ready into position, but suddenly they felt a jolt of electricity running through their bodies as they fall down to unconsciousness. The only thing the Titans heard before they black out was the insanely laughter of Livewire.

Livewire appears in her full form, with her pale blue skin with blue rised up hair, and the skin tight leotard with a lightning bolt shaped neckline that shows her chest and fits her hourglass figure, with thigh high boots and her blue gloves.

"C'mon, we should head out to the hideout for our vengeance." Livewire said as she picks up and carries the unconscious forms of Dove and Jesse.

"Sure thing, Sparky." Harley Quinn replied, as she held onto Aquagirl's unconscious form, and throws her into the van. Livewire did the same to Dove and Jesse. They get inside the van as Ivy is the driver.

"Where's the Kryptonian?" Ivy questions as she looks around for Supergirl. Poison Ivy the the woman wearing an organic green sleeveless leotard with green arm length gloves and green go-go boots.

"She ain't here, so we need to ransom them off." Harley comments as she locks the van up.

"You girls go and do whatever ya want with the ransom babes, I'll deliver the message." Livewire said before she leaves she gives out one last info "Also, I've left something at the hideout that will make Super-geek our little punching bag." She snickered as she travelled through the phone line.

"We're going to have some fun with these girls." Ivy comments as she starts the van to drive towards the hideout along with Harley and the three unconscious girls.

/

Back at the Tower, Beast Boy uses the Titans phone line to call the news company, but he can't get a reception.

"Man, I can't get a reception." Beast Boy said as he tries to call the news company.

Suddenly, a spark appears traveling around the phone line, as Beast Boy jumps back in a defensive manner as he see's the electricity flying towards his phone.

"What the Hell!" Beast Boy yelled as the full form of Livewire appeared.

"Hey there, Kermit, we've got your teammates, the fish girl, the blue bird, and the speedsterette. If you want them, then surrender the Kryptonian." Livewire said as she checks out Beast Boy up and down.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy demands, 'God, I sound like Robin.'

"Ask the Kryptonian, she knows who I am!" Livewire said as she disappears back into the phone.

Supergirl, Miss Martian, and Hawk came to the living room after Supergirl heard Beast Boy's cry "What happened?" Supergirl asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know, but this blue greyish chick in leather said that you would know before she disappeared into the phone line." Beast Boy responds as he turns to face his team member. "Well do you know her?"

Supergirl thought about Beast Boy's description, then she grimaced. "Livewire." Supergirl whispered in destain.

"Why does she have beef with you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, she was a radio shock jock that likes to bash my cousin. When her show got cancelled, she decides to do a concert on stage, in the rain, during a thunderstorm. Since then, she blames Superman and decides to lash it out with me." Supergirl explained.

"Do you know how to stop her?" Beast Boy asks, welcoming any input from Supergirl.

"She's a villain charged with electricity, so water is mainly her weakness." Supergirl informed.

"Aquagirl is one of the hostages, and there's not much water around this town if you count the sewers." Beast Boy points out. "They also took Dove and Jesse Quick."

"They will pay for using my sister as a hostage!" Hawk aggressively said as her fist clenched.

"Settle down, Holly." Beast Boy softly commands as he steps closer to her. "We will save your sister and the girls, but we can't do it if we go in half cocked and blinded by anger."

Hawk looked like she was about to angerly retort when she bit to tongue. "Okay, Boss man."

Supergirl took a step closer to Beast Boy and touched his arm. "If we can free the team and then lead Livewire to the hydro plant, then Aquagirl can use her hydrokinesis to short circuit Livewire."

"Great idea, Supergirl." Beast Boy comments before he turns to his other two team members. "Did you two get that?"

"Clearly." Miss Martian said as Hawk nodded.

"So where would an electricity powered super-villainess be hiding?" Beast Boy wondered.

/

In a secluded hideout near a power plant, Harley and Ivy have place their "guests" in different "comforts". Aquagirl is stapped to a table and wears a power prohibitor collar around her neck, while Jesse and Dove are wrapped together in vines while upside down from the ceiling.

Harley is preparing something for Aquagirl that involves something beneath the ground, with the sound of bubbles boiling inside the floor, as Ivy checks out the blue bikini Aquagirl bought along with the shopping bags the girls bought.

"Tell me, why did you buy this bikini when you live in Toronto?" Poison Ivy asks in a sultry voice as she holds it up against her figure. "Is it for your leader; the cute green guy?" The Titans glare at Ivy.

"Ooooohhh he is sssoooo cute." Harley agreed as she licked her lips. "I would like to tame that beast."

"Back off, he's ours!" Aquagirl growls which surprises the other Titans but they agree with her fire to defend their man.

"Yeah, get your own man, you lonely old hags!" Jesse quipped.

Ivy blinks in surprise and then smirks in delight. "Oh really now? All six of you girls plan on sharing the green young man?" Ivy questions as she eyed the three Titan girls. "Maybe Harley and myself should take him for ourselves...why would he need six girls when he could have two women." Ivy taunts.

"Make that three women." Livewire comments as she returns to their base. "I just saw him, and he look like a stud."

"Like I said, get your own boyfriends!" Jesse said

"Why are you keeping us hostage?" Dove questioned.

"Simple, bird girl, revenge against the Kryptonian girl." Livewire replied.

"Revenge is meaningless, you know." Dove told her, trying to keep calm in the situation.

"Yeah, so back off and leave Canada." Jesse said in a slow tone. Due to the collar, she doesn't speak rapidly like she use to.

"Shut it, Flash Girl, you don't make the demands." Harley told as she scratches Aquagirl's bare flat stomach.

Aquagirl whimpers at the assault on her stomach, which incises the villains.

"Whats wrong, fish girl?" Ivy asks as she steps face to face with the Atlantian. "Did you just realize how useless you are in Canada? This land is a frozen waist land, and you can't do anything without water!" Ivy taunts and insult as Aquagirl allows a tear to escape her eye. "Yes cry, cry! That's all your good for. I don't see how can that Beast Boy can love a girl who smell like fish." Ivy said, using her taunts to pick on the poor girl's insecurities.

"Aw, don't listen to her, Ariel." Harley said as she strokes Aquagirl's foot, which makes the Atlantian giggle, but still sobbing "I know something to end your misery." Harley pressed a button as Ivy and Livewire backed away as the floor opens, revealing a tub of deep fried oil. "We're going to have some deep fried fish sticks tonight!"

Aquagirl is now scared for her dear life, as she tries to struggle from her bindings as she screams "Help! Please don't cook me alive!" She said.

"Don't worry, this will be a slow process, you know, suspense and stuff." Harley said as she playfully pulls the lever one second for the table to move up forward to the pit, then stop by the next second, making Aquagirl scream in fear each time. "Don't you just love a good tease?" She said as she keeps yanking the lever as Aquagirl is about almost straight up to the hot oil. "He he-he-he, he-he." Harley laughed creepingly.

Aquagirl was about cry for her death, until Supergirl came crashing through the wall.

"Let go of my friends, Livewire." Supergirl angerly demands as a green falcon, and Miss Martian flew through the hole in the wall.

"Alright, blondie." Livewire replied as she turns to Harley "Let her go, Quinn."

Harley smirked as she pressed the button for the iron straps to release the helpless Aquagirl into the oil, but not until Miss Martian, for a quick second, catches her by levitating her up, away from the hot oil.

"Supergirl, save Jesse and Dove. Titans retreat to the hydro plant." Beast Boy ordered.

Supergirl flew towards her upside down teammates, but is punched in the face by Livewire, who charged in towards her "I'm going to enjoy this!" Livewire said as she zaps Supergirl down to the floor.

The girl of steel picked herself up, but then Ivy came behind her as she held Supergirl in headlock and carries a chunk of Kryptonite in her hand, closer to Supergirl's face. "Not feeling tough with this rock near you, aren't you?" Ivy said with glee in her face.

"This is going to be fun!" Harley quipped as she cracked her knuckles, as she throws a punch on Supergirl's stomach. Supergirl winced in pain, as Harley was about to throw another good punch, but is pounced on by a green tiger.

"Didn't you mothers teach you it's not nice to hit a lady." Beast Boy tuants as he glared at Ivy.

"Wouldn't you settle for a woman instead of these girls?" Ivy asked.

"Isn't it against the law to hit on teenagers under 18?" Beast Boy countered back.

"Babe, were criminals, we'll make you a man and not care about the law." Livewire comments.

Poison Ivy throw some seeds to grow her living plants by sprouting vines to get Beast Boy. The vines also wrapped around Supergirl as it wraps in between her chest, one vine around her legs, and another vine bounding her arms together. Supergirl could break out of the vines if only the chunk of Kryptonite wasn't near her. Also, the sight makes Beast Boy blush a little.

"My...powers...too...weak." Supergirl said weakly.

"Hang on, Supergirl!" Miss Martian said as Hawk rips the vines from Dove and Jesse. The Martian uses her telekinesis to move the rock away from Supergirl, who she can freely break the vines. Supergirl then felt a glint of sunlight touching her skin, as the girl of steel gained back her powers.

About that time Beast Boy was trapped in the vines but they didnt acount for Beast Boy changing into a fly to escape.

"Time to pay for your crimes, you Evil Environmental Extremist!" Beast Boy taunts as he charges at the green villain. 'Gotta thank Miss M for handing me a thesaurus.'

Beast Boy turns into a boa constrictor to wrap himself around Poison Ivy, and squeeze her so much, she ran out of breath as she is completely knocked out.

"Sorry Greenie, but nobody hurts my best friend." Harley sneers as she jumps at Beast Boy with her mallet swinging.

Beast Boy didn't have enough time to dodge but thanfully he didnt have too. Supergirl intercepted the harlequin and the mallet broke when it made contact with Supergirl's head.

Harley looked at her smashed mallet and then looked at Supergirl nervously "You two are so going back to Arkham." Supergirl said.

"But dont worry, we'll still visit you." Beast Boy jokes, but Harley took it seriously.

Harley smile lightens the room and she runs to hug Beast Boy. "I can't wait Greenie." Harley screams before she licks Beast Boy's ear and whispers. "I'll make a man out of you yet."

"Um, help?" Beast Boy plead as Supergirl dragged Harley off of Beast Boy.

Meanwhile, Livewire was fighting Hawk, Dove, and Miss Martian outside, but are out matched when they are at a electricity plant, while Aquagirl, and Jesse Quick tries to come up a way to defeat Livewire.

"Aquagirl, we'll get Livewire close to the edge and you'd drench her in the water." Jesse commands as she helps Hawk and Dove lead Livewire closer to the electrical plant's water supply.

Livewire shoots sparks of electricity towards the Titans, but didn't noticed that she's near the container of the water supply.

Aquagirl went behind as her eyes glow blue and wave her hands towards Livewire, as the water from the large container breaks out and splashes the sparkling villain.

"NO!" Livewire shouts as he powers leave her, and she notices that she is nowhere near electricity that she can use to recharge.

Livewire is then met with a fist that belongs to Hawk, and is instantly knocked out to the floor.

"No one messes with my sister." Hawk declared as she looked down at the unconscious Livewire.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you, Hawky!" Dove said as she hugs her twin sister.

"Please, no hugs." Hawk replied, but didn't mind a little.

"Hawky?" Beast Boy giggles as he is set down by Supergirl.

"Bite me!" Hawk growls but blushes.

Beast Boy nervously backed away as he respond "Well, lets go home and call Robin to let him know his home enemies are in need of a pick up."

"And Superman." Supergirl replied "They're gonna need a tighter cell to keep Livewire away from electronics."

/

Back at Titan's North Tower Beast Boy is communicating with his old leader and friend, Robin. "Batman sent Batgirl to pick up Quinn and Ivy, while Superman had already picked up Livewire." Beast Boy reported to Robin.

"Sounds good." Robin replied "Also, I've read the news about it. They were saying how you lead the team to stop them. Gotta say I'm impressed."

"Thanks, Rob. But it was Supergirl who let us know that Livewire's weakness was water." Beast Boy said. 'Guess the idiots from the media finally learned their mistake, but I didn't call them?' He thought.

"Yeah. Her and Batgirl once teamed up to defeat those three in Gotham like three years ago. I'm happy to see that the media got the fact that your team leader right." Robin comments as the other Titans enter the room.

"Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire joyfully yells as she flies to the computer.

"Hey Star. Do you guys want to see my team?" Beast Boy inquires as he see's his old teammates.

"Yes! Yes! I would love to meet your new teammates!" Starfire agreed.

"Sure, why not." Cyborg replied, he and Robin already knew what the roster of Beast Boy's team would be.

"Fine." Raven replies not really interested.

Beast Boy picks up his communicator and call his team. "Girls, can you all come to the common room and meet some good friends of mine."

'Girls?' Raven thought as she felt her jealousy rise 'As in more than one...as in no men!?'

The rest of Titans North girls came to the common room to gather around Beast Boy to meet his old teammates.

"OMGOMGOMGOMG, It's BB's old teammates!" Jesse said rapidly, as she sees the Titan founders on the big screen.

While Jesse ran in front of Beast Boy, Hawk and Dove sat on the arm rest on his chair. Aquagirl and Miss Martian being the two more shyer girls stood next to the chair while Supergirl being confident decided to sit on Beast boy's lap so they could all be in the video feed.

'That will show this Raven girl what's what.' Supergirl thinks and the other girls agree with her.

"It is nice to meet you all!" Starfire happily exclaims.

"Damn, you go Grass Stains!" Cyborg congratulates.

Raven, trying not to show jealousy, simply replied with a face that makes Aquagirl nervous.

'She doesn't look very happy.' Aquagirl thinks to her fellow female teammates.

'So what! I can take her.' Hawk retorts as she decides to scoot even closer to Beast Boy in hopes of getting a reaction from the demoness.

"Glad to meet you, all." Raven's voice sounded like if Batman, Slade, Tim Curry, Tony Jay, and Trigon himself mixed their voices into something feminine, and said it with distain.

'Somebody is jealous!' Supergirl states to her teammates as they all eye the purple haired girl. 'Should we made even more jealous or should we leave it at this?'

"So, have you guys found a replacement for me, yet?" Beast Boy asked, as Supergirl lean closer to him by pressing her chest a bit on his cheek. Raven looked unpleased.

"Well, we have trial members." Robin said with grimaced in his voice "Currently, we have some hyper blue guy who claims to be made out of the Internet. Something-Zoid is what his name."

"Okay then. You have my sympathies." Beast Boy comments as Hawk elbow his rib. "Our sympathies." He corrected.

"Friend Beast Boy you such beautiful teammates." Starfire gushes as her eyes shine. "Are they your mates? Would you like to come over and do the somber partying? We can do the talking of girls and to the make-uping."

Beast Boy was turning cherry red as he shyly replied "I-It's nothing like that, Star. Maybe not now- I mean-!" He stuttered as the girls giggled at his response.

'So cute.' They all thought.

'He plans on mating with those HARLOTS!' Rage screams as her vision goes red with rage. 'He is mine and mine alone! I do not share!'

'Quiet! Raven scold her emotions.

"Well, good luck with your teammates, then, Beast Boy. Trust me, your gonna need it." Robin said as the fee cuts off 'He really gonna need luck with a team of girls in his hands.'

Meanwhile, in Stryker's Prison, Livewire is in her cell with no electronics near her, so she lash out her anger on her bed pillow.

"Stupid little green stud, stopping my revenge." Livewire grumbled as she beat the stuffing out of her pillow.

"If I ever saw him and Supah-geek, I'm gonna steal him away from her, then blast Supah-geek and the rest of her geeky pales." Livewire promised as she pounds her pillow, she hit something hard.

Wincing her fist, she took something out of her pillow and found a circular communicator with a stylized R, and a battery charger with it.

"Interesting." Livewire mumbled as she saw a face appear on the screen.

"Hello Ms. Willis, we have so much to talk about."

**/**

**And that's chapter 3. I've always want to have Harley, Ivy, and Livewire in this to get revenge on Supergirl. For those who have seen the New Batman Adventures episode "Girls Night Out", you'll understand the revenge.**

**Hope you'll like to see Livewire next time, eh? Well stay tuned.**

**And now for some questions:**

**1.) What new name should Beast Boy call himself?**

**2.) What other Titans team would you like to see teaming up with? And who will be the roster?**

**3.) Who's the trial member Robin's talking about. For those who are 90s kids guess it, then you are awesome.**

**4.) Any other DC enemies you want to appear to takeover Canada?**

**5.) What other girl do you want to appear as a Titan?**

**Please remember to REVIEW! Also fav and follow.**


	4. Trouble at Sea

**I do not own BB, Aquagirl, or Anyone Else in this Fic, except for this OC villain I have in this chapter.**

**Enjoy**

/

Deep underwater, like very, very deep, like the abyss of the water, reigns an old sea witch with see weed colored locks, sickly blue skin with wrinkles, with red eyes, long nose, gray lips, and her upper and lower body is like a black strapless dress that's actually part of a shark fin at the lower part. She is called Medula, an evil sea witch that was banished into the abyss by Queen Mera for trying to impersonate her.

"Ooh, this is too perfect." Medula said with a raspy voice, as she watch her crystal ball to view one of Queen Mera's star pupil, Tula "It seems Mera's pupil is having trouble fighting bad guys in a land without much water." She said with a smile creeped up on her face.

She swam to her shelf as she picks up three orbs as she throws them out of the ocean as she yelled "Wake up, my boys! Go to a place called Toronto and retrieve Queen Mera's student!"

The orbs sparkle as each three takes the form of three, green, muscular, green skinned fishmen, with muscular bodies, fins for ears, large eyes, big teeth, and flippers for feet.

"Yes, mother!" That said in unison, as they swim off.

Medula laughed as she looked at the crystal ball that shows Aquagirl's image "With her in my hands, Atlantis, and the world's ocean will belong to me!"

/

At the North Titan's Tower, Aquagirl is taking a refreshing shower in the team showers. It doesn't matter to her if its cold or warm, because as an Atlantian, she can refresh all kinds of temperature of water.

As she wash her full, beautiful bare body, she keeps thinking about what Poison Ivy told her during her capture. The hurtful words keeps rewinding in her mind of being useless in Canada, and no boy would love her if she smells like the ocean.

'That's not true, I do not smell like fish.' She thought as she turns off the water as she steps out of the shower.

/

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was going to take a shower as he continues to come up with a new name for himself. He is now wearing only a bath towel around his waist, revealing his athletic form.

'Beast Machine? Nope, Animal Man? I think that's already taken." He thought as he opens the shower door, unaware that Aquagirl's in there.

As Aquagirl steps towards the sink, she noticed Beast Boy, who stopped himself as he froze to see her slim and petite body.

"Oh man- I'm mean wow- I mean I'm sorry if I intrude!" Beast Boy stuttered, as he slips and falls as Aquagirl covers her chest in embarrassment.

'He thinks I'm a wow.' She thought as Beast Boy comes out of the shower room and slams the door behind him.

Beast Boy's heart rate went nuts as Supergirl flew in towards him "What happened?" She asked.

"NOTHING!" He blurted out as he ran away to his room.

Supergirl was curious, as she got a glimpse at the door with her x-ray vision and thought 'Damn, who knew Tula has it in for her. Gotta give freckles credit though.'

/

After that awkward morning, Beast Boy and Aquagirl avoided each other due to the awkwardness. The girls are wondering what's it about, only for Supergirl to let them know what happened between the two, and they all felt a little jealous, even if it is an accident.

'So, Tula is the first one of us for Gar to see naked.' Supergirl sent to the other girls.

'C-can we not mention that.' Aquagirl responds as she blushes.

'C'mon, Tula, you've been running around wearing a bathing suit around the Tower, surely you always want to show him your goods?' Hawk told in thought.

'M-maybe a little.' Aquagirl thought as her eyes looked at the floor as she blush some more.

'There must be order. We all need to flash him.' Dove sent to the girls as a devil smirk crosses her face.

Hawk's eyes bug out and she smiles the same as her sister. 'I'm surprised that I didn't think about that.'

Suddenly, the titans alarm went off as there's an intruder alert.

"Girls, intruder alert!" Beast Boy shouts as the girls joins him to face the intruder.

As the titans went to the lobby of the Tower, they are met with the three fish-men as they face the Titans.

"Who are you, you Antagonistic Aquatic Amphibians?" Beast Boy demands, then turned to Aquagirl "No offense, Tula."

"None taken." Aquagirl assured as she's ready for her stance.

"Titans together!" Beast Boy yells as he leads the attack on the three fish-men.

One fish-men breath's the air inside of him as he bloated up like a puffer fish similar to Tramm's powers. He went straight towards Aquagirl until Supergirl blocks him by giving him a punch. The second fishman barfed up some sludge as the sludge hits Jesse as it sticks her feet to the floor.

"Eeeew, this is just gross." Jesse said as she struggles to get out.

Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex to take the fishmen down, but the third fishman slides down the ground as it snatched Aquagirl.

"Hey, let me go!" Aguagirl demands as the fishman held her by the waist.

"We have come for what we have been task, now we must fly to our mother!" The third fishman told his brothers as he crashed out of the window of the tower as wings starts to sprout out of his back, as well as the other two, but one got caught by Miss Martian's telekinesis.

"Good job, Miss M. Put him in restraints in the interrogation room. We'll be down in thirty." Beast Boy orders as he helps Supergirl try and free Jesse from the sludge.

"Gotcha Beasty." Miss Martian confirms as she phases out to the common room and into the interrogation room in restraints that would hold Aquaman.

"Okay, Jesse. Supergirl is going to use her heat vision to cut the sludge, all you have to do is hold still and let us know if you get hurt from the heat vision." Beast Boy assured.

Jesse nodded by shaking her head, as Supergirl carefully uses the heat vision towards the sludge on Jesse's feet as it starts to hardened and cracks showed. Jesse's feet are free as she runs around the room.

"Yay, I'm free!" Jesse quipped.

"Supergirl, see that you can follow them." Beast Boy orders as Supergirl flew out of the broken window to follow where those fishmen took Aquagirl.

Supergirl flew as fast as she can as she spotted the two fishmen, one carrying Aquagirl, as they flew faster to the ocean.

"Watch where you're touching!" Auqagirl ranted as she is being held over the shoulder. She spotted Supergirl as she is glad to see her "Kara, get these goons to let go of me!"

"On it!" Supergirl replied as she flew towards Aquagirl, but the other fishman barf sludge towards Supergirl as the girl of steel dodge until she felt a punch by them. Due to her indestructible skin, it didn't leave a scratch on her.

"You really think you can stop me?" Supergirl taunts until she notices a sliver of green kyryptonite in the hands on the fish-men. "No! Where did you get that?!" Supergirl demands as she starts to lose her strength.

"Mother founded this during one of her travels." the fishmen replied as he threw the Kryptonite towards Supergirl, which hits her stomach as she fell down to the woods, with the Kryptonite next to her.

"C'mon, we must hurry into the abyss so mother can use Queen Mera's pupil to takeover Atlantis." The Fishmen carrying Aquagirl told his brother as they resume flying towards the ocean. Fortunately, Supergirl heard their plan before she grew tired.

'Beasty help.' Supergirl sends to her team leader and Miss Martian before she pasts out.

/

The two fishmen brothers, along with their captor, Aquagirl, went inside the abyss as they're now at the layer of Medula. The fishmen drops Aquagirl and zaps mystical bounds around her wrist and ankles.

"I will not be taken lightly, I-I got connections!" Aquagirl told them, as she keeps her brave face.

"My, my, aren't you a feisty little thing." said the sea hag behind Aquagirl.

"Who are you?!" Aquagirl snarls as she tries to twist her body to have a look at the person who called her 'feisty.'

"The name's Medula, honey, and you're my one way ticket to destroy Mera!" Medula told her as she crackle with evil laughter.

"M-Mera? I'm not going to help you take down my teacher!" Tula retorts, Queen Mera was like a mother to her when Tula's parents were killed by mermaid hunters as the Queen took her in as her pupil. She remember during the time Aqualad told her that she'll never survive the surface world because she's a weak girl, it was Queen Mera that boosted her confidence.

"Ha, I don't need your help to take over Atlantis, I just need to keep you here so Queen Mera will surrender herself since I've seen how much she cares for you." Medula told her as she zaps Aquagirl to be inside a cage.

"You bitch! Queen Mera will never give up!" Aquagirl screams as she sits down in the cage. "As soon as I escape this cage I will end you." Aquagirl darkly states as her eyes darken.

"HA! Don't try to throw empty threats girl, I've kept my eye on you for a while, and you're just a liability." Medula taunts, unfazed by Aquagirl's threats "You'll never escape this cage if your life depends on it. I mean, you can't do anything in Ontario, with the lack of water and all."

"T-T-That's not true." Aquagirl lashes out as her bark dies down.

"But it is. Even when it comes to strength and speed you're the weakest out of the Aquaman's apprentices." Medula taunts in a sing along voice.

"T-t-that's not true. I'm a champion of Atlantis. I am Aquagirl." Aquagirl mutters as she starts to give up.

"I thought Aqualad was champion, you're just a runner up." Medula continues as she grows stronger. One of Medula's abilities is that she get's stronger the more she feels bitter sadness and misery from her victims. It was one of her signature moves that made her one of the enemies of the sea.

Aquagirl starts to cry as she brings her knees closer to her chest. She starts to believe everything what Medula said is true, since she can never measure up to match Aqualad.

/

"Guys we need to hurry up, I can still sense a little of Tula's emotions and hear some of what she hears and it is bad. This Medula is telling Tula that she is worthless, and she is actually believing it." Miss Martian calls out to her teammates as they board the T-Ship.

"Then we need to locate this Medula and her kingdom, good thing I found Supergirl." Beast Boy replied as he spots Supergirl, who, as the rest of the girls, are wearing bikinis. Supergirl is wearing a blue bikini with the S logos on each bikini cup.

"Thanks again, Beasty." Supergirl replied as she blew a kiss from her cockpit.

"Hehe, actually, I've been thinking of changing my name, girls." Beast Boy replied.

"But I like calling you Beasty!" Jesse replied, as she's wearing a red and yellow bikini.

"Well you can still call me Beasty, but my name might just be different." Beast Boy comments as he ignites the engine and they start their journey to Medula's home.

"Do we get a say in your new name?" Hawk and Dove question at the same time. They are wearing a dark red bikini and a icy blue bikini.

"Okay, what names do you girls recommend?" Beast Boy asked.

"How about Hunter?" Hawk said.

"SuperBeast seems to have a nice ring to it." Supergirl suggested.

"How about Cheetah?" Jesse suggested.

"Isn't that taken?" Miss Martian asked as she's wearing a yellow bikini.

"Yeah, but she's a villain. I don't think there are any heroes named 'Cheetah.'" Dove comments as she thinks of a name for Beast Boy. "Shadow Beast."

"How about Jungle Guy?" Miss Martian suggested, getting a look from the girls.

What?" Supergirl questions as she looks at he friend like she's crazy.

"What? Its from one of Rita's movies." Miss Martian defends as she adverts her eyes.

"Okay." Supergirl said as she look at the locator.

"Hey, I think we're close." Miss M said as the team dive towards the abyss.

"Dive in, we need to save Aquagirl." Beast Boy orders as the T-Ship makes a eighty degree slide downwards into the trench. 'I'm coming, Tula.'

/

Medula makes a call to the Atlantis Kingdom by using a viewing portal when a slender woman with long wet red hair with a golden Atlantian tiara, teal eyes, pink lips, and wears a green halterneck top that exposed her midriff, and a matching pareo around her waist, appears on the viewing portal. It was Queen Mera who appears.

"Medula! What do yo want?" The Queen demanded.

"Well hello to you too, Mera." Medula greets as she steps out of the way to show the caged of a crying Tula. "As you can see I have your little apprentice, and if you don't want her corpse to be sent to your palace, I recommend you and your husband to surrender Atlantis to me."

Queen Mera look at the crying girl, the girl she think of as her daughter and sighs. "Fine. I will do as you as-" Mera was interrupted by an explosion on the wall on Medula's side of the viewing.

"Titans together!" Mera hears a green boy yells as he starts giving orders. "Titans take these fishes down, I'll save, Tula."

"My babies, attack!" Medula shouts as she throws more orbs as more fishmen appears to attack the Northern Titans. Supergirl, Hawk, and Dove both blocked the fishmen's path towards Beast Boy as he's turned into a green shark to break Aquagirl's cage.

"G-Garfield?" Aquagirl said with tears in her eyes.

'Don't worry, Tula, I'll save you!' Beast Boy telepathically replied as he uses his shark teeth to bite the bars off of the cage, getting Aquagirl free as she breaks her bindings.

"No!" Medula screeched.

"I think it's time for some good old fashioned revenge, don't you think?" Beast Boy asks as he gives Aquagirl his hand.

"I can't. I'm too weak, I'll only hinder you." Aquagirl sobs as she resumes the fetal position.

'What did that bitch do to Tula!' Beast Boy screams as he turns into a Megaldon and charges towards the sea witch. 'She will suffer!'

The green megaldon charge towards the sea witch by raising his teeth. Medula, being part shark, retaliates by hitting his face with her tail. Beast Boy shifts back as Medula swim towards him.

"Ha, you foolish shapeshifter!" Medula said as she slaps Beast Boy across her mirror "Just like Tula, you're just as useless as your old team!"

"Thats not true!" Beast Boy yelled as he change into a killer whale and charge towards her. "Tula is strong, smart, brave, and beautiful...everything you're not you old, ugly sea witch." Beast Boy taunts after Medula once again used her mirror to slap him aside.

'He think I'm all of those things!' Tula thought as she feels her spirit gaining strength. 'Gar thinks I'm strong, and smart, and brave, and beautiful...he even thanks my body is wow.' Tula gets up and gets her nerves back as she charges at Medula. 'I can do it. For Garfield, for Mera, for my friends, I'm a champion of Atlantis!'

Aquagirl's confidence causes her to feel the oceans wrath as her eyes turned bright white blue and blue tattoos appeared around her arms and legs as the water around her formed into an aquatic avatar being in the form of herself.

"What in Neptune's beard is that?" Medula asked in shock.

'Tula, you have grown.' Mera thought as she is proud of her student's accomplishment.

"This ends now!" Tula spoke through the aquatic avatar as she uses her powers to control the water send it crashing into Medula as she was about to preform the finishing blow on Beast Boy.

"Woah!" Beast Boy thought as he changed into a clown fish to swim away.

Medula tries to retaliate by taunting some more "You think that could stop me?! You think you can just pull a Deux Ex Machina and just defeat me, just like that? I am Medula, the most powerful sea witch of the seas!"

The Aquagirl Avatar's only response was changing its arm to form a spear, as it charge towards Medula as it hits her down below the ground.

"NOOOOO!" Medula shouts as she crashed into the deeper abyss. Supergirl swims over as she seals the abyss using her heat vision, sealing Medula for good. The fishmen that were fighting the girls dissapeared and changed back into orbs.

"Great job, Tula!" Beast Boy screams as he gives her a thumbs up, making her blush as she regains back to herself.

Tula rushes over and pulls Beast Boy into a powerful hug. "Thank you for believing in me, Gar. I would still be crying if it wasn't for you." Tula kisses Beast Boy on his cheek making him smile and blush bright red.

"I see you have acquired a good mate, my student." said Queen Mera over the viewing portal.

"Q-Queen M-Mera!" Tula stuttered as she blushed "I- I hope I'm not intruding."

"Now, now, it is good to see you, again, Tula. I have watch and you have such good loyal friends, especially your boyfriend." Queen Mera smiled as she sees her student and Beast Boy turn away shyly.

"T-Thank you, my Queen, but I live in a Tower that's far away from any water, and I feel useless to the team." Aquagirl said sadly.

"Tula," Queen Mera started "Everything around you is water. The air is filled with water particles, the grassy fields at the mountains are moist. You can control water that's around you, you just need to possess anything with liquid around you."

"Wise woman." Beast Boy agrees as he steps back to give Tula some room. "Take your time, we'll get the T-Ship preped."

Beast Boy motions for the girls to follow as they move towards the ship.

"He's cute, Tula." Queen Mera comments "Has he ever mated with you, yet?"

"P-please my Queen! I- I don't think I can do those things to him, even though he saw my birthday suit." Tula blurted out in front of her teacher/royal hieness.

Queen Mera giggled "Well, I hope you use protection, his powers reminds me of the chimeras I have met in my travels. I Wonder if you two gotten to the, how the surface world say, fourth base?"

"My Queen, please!" Tula begged as she became cherry red.

"Okay, okay." Mera said as she continued "You were always the better learner than Garth. I mean, he didnt pay attention to how to avoid getting brainwashed." She mentioned.

Tula snickers at the memory of, Aqualad's lecture from Aquaman and Queen Mera. "Yes, that was most amusing how we was able to get brainwashed by this Brother Blood person."

"Yes, maybe someday I'll come visit at your tower and meet your friends." Queen Mera said "Good luck, my student, and you have my blessing for the boy."

Aqua girl smiled from the compliment from her teacher cheering her on to be Beast Boy's lover. 'This is so cool, I have blessings to be with, Garfield...I wonder if I would still have him if I have to share him?' Aquagirl thought as she climbed into the T-Ship.

"So, how was your talk with the Queen, Tula?" Beast Boy asked through the intercom of the ship.

"She was cool with me hanging out with you guys." Aquagirl replied "She even told me how you reminded her of a chimera, Garfield."

"Cool...Um...what's a chimera?" Beast Boy asks as he nervously chuckles.

"A mixture of different parts of animals in one body. One that's considered to be believed to have the heads of a tiger, goat, and snake as well as its body." Miss Martian states.

"Yeah...Chimera has a ring to it, but replace the 'C', with a 'K'!" Beast Boy, or Khimera replied "Thanks, Tula!"

Tula looks at her leader in confusion and curiosity. "For what, Garfield?"

Beast Boy was going to respond but was interrupted by Supergirl. "Beasty wants a new name...I guess he has chosen, Khimera."

"So we can't call you, Beasty anymore?" Aquagirl questions crestfallen.

"No we still can, but it's officially, Khimera." Supergirl responds.

"Well, I think Khimera's awesome!" Aquagirl chirped.

"Yeah, especially the swimming pool I've been thinking of installing." Beast Boy said, making Tula more happier.

"YES!" Squeals Aquagirl as she hugs herself in pure joy. "As soon as we get back, I'm giving you the biggest hug EVER!"

'With a swimming pool, we can show Gar all of our bodies.' Supergirl thought.

'Then we can loosen up our bikinis when we get to our pool.' Dove replied, as the rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

/

Beast Boy was walking to the showers to wash the grim from the fish-men and Medula. Thinking that the girls were asleep at one am, Beast Boy just walks right into the shower room and is greeted with the sight of all of the girls naked in front of him.

"I know what you're thinking. Better than wow, right?" Hawk greets.

Beast Boy's face was cherry red as he stuttered at the sight of the naked girls. Their good form of bodies, their sizable breast, their angular curves, their long legs, it was too much for him.

"Woah!" Beast Boy stammers as he fainted on the floor.

"I- I think we broke him." Aquagirl said as she went closer to Beast Boy.

"Should we finish our showers or put him outside?" Supergirl questions as she put her hands on her hips.

"Let's just put him in his room to sleep." Miss Martian suggested as she levitates Beast Boy back to the common room couch for now as the girls resume their shower.

/

**And that's chapter 4, and introducing my OC villain, Medula! But don't expect to see her again.**

**Also, BB's new official name is Khimera, but will still be called Beast Boy or Beasty by the girls only. Thank you Logan the Lantern.**

**Now to answer comments:**

**FF8cerberus - Well you know Raven, she doesn't show but can facially express it. Well, any girl can go after BB, but there will be some that doesn't.**

**BartWLewis - Good choices. Yes, you are awesome!**

**WerewolfMazuko117 - Good choices.**

**The Brod Road - Yeah, Rob need some sympathy, also you are awesome. Think Changeling's been overused. I've been thinking of bringing him into the story. Yeah, some unexpecting villains can do. I don't know about that, I'll figure something out, but not all women are going to fall for BB. Yeah, you know there's one girl besides Raven in the fic that wants BB for herself.**

**Masquerade man1234 - Well, this is the chapter where he gets his name. Your right, Raven would explode during feedback. I'll go really nuts. I think so too, but I don't know if he'll actually visit Arkham.**

**Wykkyd970 - Yes, Tim Curry was the clown from "It." Lucky for you, this is an Aquagirl chapter.**

**CheesyJellyBean - Thanks. I don't know where I can put in some physical description, but I will say that BB has become taller.**

**waterfire98 - Agreed. You are awesome!**

**duskrider - Good choices. You are awesome!**

**xman - You are awesome!**

**Kingwolf13 - You're awesome! Good choices.**

**HolyMaryMotherofGawd - I believe the stereotype is something out of Ivy's point of view, but thanks for pointing that out.**

**thettbiggestfan - Thanks man.**

**Logan the Lantern - Good choices, and you are awesome!**

**AkumaKami64 - Thanks man, I'm flattered.**

**JasonVUK - You're awesome, good choice.**

**Darkness Rising - Good choices. You're awesome!**

**Guest - Thanks.**

**Blood Brandy - Good choices. You're awesome!**

**The Lone Swordswolf - I have to agree, but I believe that Ivy, Harley, and Livewire would only want BB out of spite towards the girls. Like say they would keep him as a hypnotized man servant for him.**

**nightmaster000 - Good choice, I'll be sure to put him up soon.**

**Guest - Thanks, I think the flirting in the story is good, too.**

**Guest - If you haven't figured out the writing style of the story, it should be obvious that I'm a guy. Some of the parts are written by Bart.**

**thettbiggestfan - Yeah, you'll expect a BBxRavager story when I work on Merc Love.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and those who have guessed Freakazoid from the last chapter, then you're AWESOME!**

**"Read "Garfield's Roommates", "Green Love", and "Magic Affects the Beast". Also go to BartWLewis's profile to vote for his polls.**

**Please remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	5. First Kiss

**I don't own BB or any character from DC.**

**Enjoy**

/

Deep into the sewers of Toronto, a hooded girl was fast pacing down the sewers as she's being chased by the Mounties. The girl pressed her hands at the water as the Mounties shout "Freeze!" as she trans-mutates the water into a wall of ice, blocking the Canadian Mounties from any attempt to capture her.

"I'm going to find you, Beast Boy." The girl declares, as she takes her hood off to reveal spiky orange hair with black streaks, blue eyes with black marks on her cheeks, and black lips "Soon, I'll have my vengeance."

/

"Are you alright, Beasty?" Jesse asked as she and the girls notice the distant look in their leader's eyes.

"Beasty?" Jesse asked again as she puts her arm around Khimera's waist since he didn't respond.

"Oh what?" Khimera asked as he is startled by Jesse putting her arms around his waist. "How can I help you, Jesse?"

"Are you alright? You hade this off look in your eyes?" Jesse asked as the other girls nod in agreement.

"...Yeah I'm fine. I just have this feeling that something is heading our way." Khimera replied as he notices, Jesse's arm still around his waist which prompts him to put his arm around her shoulder.

"I had one too, whenever I felt something bad will happen, mainly either the end of the world, Superman, Darkseid coming, Lex Luthor plotting to take down Superman," Supergirl listed as everyone gave her weird looks "What? last Tuesday we have to fight an army of robotic ducks."

"Don't remind me." Khimera grimaced as Jesse gave a sly look as she quickly blew his ear.

Khimera's head and shoulder twitches as his ears instantly go down and back up from Jesse blowing on his ear. The girls giggle at his reaction which causes him to blush.

"That's so cute." Jesse giggles as she and Khimera both blush.

"Agreed." The girls comments as they hear the Titans alarm go off.

Khimera runs to the computer and checks it to see that there is a unknown supervillian attack the First Bank of Toronto.

"Looks like we got ourselves another villain." Khimera comments "But I don't have any information on her."

"Then let's give this new villain a warm welcome." Hawk comments as she cracks her knuckles.

"Agreed." Supergirl replied.

"Alright, let's go, Titans!" Khimera shouts as the Northern Titans head down to the First Bank.

/

The hooded girl's plan is succeeding. All she needs to do is to rob a bank, and the Titans of this country comes to stop her. She transmuted the checking booths into cages to trap the bank tellers as she escapes with the money. Once she's outside, she sees all the Titan girls, and the green boy, assembled, all according to her plan.

"Drop the money, please?" Dove told her.

"Or we'll make you." Hawk quipped by pounding her fist.

"Right as I planned it." Shimmer states as she throws the bags full of money away. "Now for phase two."

"What are you talking about?" Khimera inquires as he takes a step forward. "What's your plan?"

"To get my revenge on you, Beast Boy!" Shimmer shouts as she gets into her stance.

"One, it's, Khimera now. Two, revenge for what?" Khimeria asked.

"It's your fault. You lead the defeat against the Brotherhood of Evil and frozed my

brother...Mammoth." Shimmer informs as she charges at the Titan leader.

_'Who would've thought big, old, and ugly could have such a cute sister?'_ Khimera thought as he avoided Shimmer's opening attack.

Shimmer held two metal key chains as she forms them into key shaped blades as she tries to swipe and cut down Khimera, but the green titan dodge the attacks.

"Whoa, Fullmetal Alchemist, careful about those keyblades!" Khimera quipped as Supergirl flew in and punch Shimmer square jaw as she drops her blades.

"Think I'm not prepared, Kryptonian?" Shimmer smirks as she transmute a chunk of rock she picked up into a chunk of kryptonite, "I can bend the elements as I please."

Just then, a quick blur swoops in and stole the kryptonite out of Shimmer's hands, as Jesse Quick held the green rock and vibrates it to a cloud of dust.

"Poof, all gone!" Jesse said as she claps her hands.

"Hmm. You must really be stupid if you think I didn't make plans for any or all of you." Shimmer retorts to Jesse as she calls in for back up from Jesse Zoom.

Jesse Zoom came with her dyed green hair flowing before she runs and tackles her fellow speedster counterpart.

"Now let's try that krypotonite." Shimmer states as she quickly throws a new piece of the radioactive rock at Supergirl.

Supergirl uses her heat vision to destroy the rock before it gets to her as the poisonous rock turned to ashes. Before Shimmer could retaliate, a burst of water came overflowing from a fire hydrant, courtesy of Aquagirl as Miss Martian pins her down using her telekinesis.

"Looks like you're a little wet behind the ears." Miss Martian quipped as she gets closer to Shimmer.

"That was lame." Shimmer comments which earns a glare from the Martian and a chuckle from the Titan leader.

"Tell me, why go after me? Why not the main Titan team?" Khimera asks as he knees by the face of the downed villian. "You know, if you have nothing better to do."

"You led the attack in Paris, and you are here with a relativly new team. It was my mistake to think you wouldn't have a good team fundation." Shimmer answers as she spits in Khimera's face.

"Gross." Khimera said as he wipes his face "Miss M, send her to the authorities, and make sure they put a cancellation collar on her." Miss Martian nodded as she levitates Shimmer up in the air as Khimera continues "So, where's Jesse and that Jesse Zoom girl she's fighting?"

"Jesse come in." Khimera orders after he pulled out his communicator. Suddenly a flash of red and yellow collide which ignitiates a shock wave that send Khimera flying back. "Never mind." Khimera states as he falls to the ground after collision with the bank.

"Sorry I'm late, I got caught up in a fight between me and Jesse Zoom and we were fighting around the world, as we went past Egypt, Paris, Norway, Iceland, Greenland, Hawaii, Japan, China, Korea, Bahamas, England, Australia, Brazil, Argentina, New Zealand, and Burbank." Jesse said as she catches her breath "But we ran so fast that we travelled into the future, but luckily for me, I met this group of superhero kids like us who has a time machine to send me back called the Time Treadmill, and now I'm back!" she rapidly said. "Also, Jesse Zoom is stuck in the future."

"...Umm okay then, Jesse. The girls and myself are glad to see that your back." Khimera replies as he remembers the explosion. "Was that collision when you traveled into the future?"

"Yep." Jesse replies as she thinks to the girls. _'I saw out children...they were sssoooo cute.'_ Jesse mentally squeals and giggles.

_'W-We have c-c-children.'_ Aquagirl blushed as she dreams of having a family with Garfield.

"Hey, Tula, are you alright?" Khimera asked the Altantean girl.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." Aquagirl replied _'B-But who, and if the father is Beasty, were we married?'_

_'Well, it's an interesting story...'_ Jesse began.

Unknown to the Titans, Ravager was watching from the roof as she sees Miss Martian throwing Shimmer into the police cart.

'_I could possible use her to my plans.'_ Ravager thought as she called her father and asked for the current location of the HIVE 5 member, Mammoth. _'She doesn't seem to like Greanie so that means she wouldn't be competition.'_

/

Meanwhile, back at the Tower, Khimera is giving a report to Cyborg about Shimmer, since Robin's dealing with other business in Blüdhavon with Nightwing and Batgirl.

"Are you saying Mammoth has a sister?!" Cyborg asked in disbelief.

"I know, dude, and she's pretty ticked off when I turned her in." Khimera replied "At least she's in the newly built Canadian detention center, I think they call it 'The Tank.'"

"I heard about that place, supposed to be one of the most secured prisons in North America. The League is even thinking about sending their inmates there." Cyborg comments before he gives his best friend a look. "So...what's this I hear about a new name?"

Khimera laughs as he rubs the back of his head. "Yeah dude. It's Khimera now."

"Really now." Cyborg comments as he snickers. "Have they seen your little beast yet?"

"W-What!" Khimeria yells in shock. "What kind of a quetion is that!? They are my...no they haven't." _'I've seen them in all of their glory though.'_

"Well, gotta go, another trial member is picking fights with Raven again." Cyborg grimaced as the video link cuts off.

"Again? Does that happen a lot?" Khimeria asks in concern for his old teammates.

/

Meanwhile, at the Tank, Shimmer is locked up with her hands separated by chains as she's wearing her prohibiter collar around her neck.

"Soon, I'll get out of here, and destroy you, Beast Boy." Shimmer said to herself. She then hear footsteps, then grunts and slashes as the Mountie guards we're taken down "Wonder what's all of this commotion's all about?" she asked herself as her cell door opens.

Shimmer watches as a girl with silver white hair walks into her cell.

"I"m the Ravager and I have use of your employment." Ravager states as she uses her katanas to cut Shimmer free from her chains.

"Sure, anything for freeing me." Shimmer accepts without a second thought "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Bring me Khimera, aka Beast Boy." Ravager orders.

"Alright, boss lady." Shimmer complied as they escape the prison. _'I wonder what she has in mind?'_

"So what's in it for me?" Shimmer asked her.

"You're brother's location to where they keep him frozen." Ravager promised as Shimmer looked shocked.

"Deal." Shimmer comments as she sticks her hand out to shake Ravager's.

/

Meanwhile, the North Titans are swimming at the outside pool on top of the tower, much to Aquagirl's delight.

"Cannonball!" Jesse shouts as she jumps into the pool and makes a big splash, causing the girls and Gar to get wet.

"I give it a 10 for Jess." Garfield comments, while in his black trunks.

"Thanks, Beasty!" Jesse said as she gets out of the pool with her red and yellow bathing suit on.

"So, Beasty, what type of girl are you in?" Supergirl asked him as she swims towards him and press her chest onto his back.

"Any type of girl, Kara." Khimera responds as he turns around, now face to face with the blond kryptonian. "What kind of guy do you like?"

"The kindest, sweetest, and cutest ones." Supergirl replied as she kissed Khimera on the nose, as he blushed.

_'Is she referring to me?'_ He thought to himself.

"Same here." Jesse agrees as she kisses, Khimeria on cheek.

There fun was lasted as the Titans alarm blared up as the girls groaned as they got out of the pool.

"So much for pool fun." Aquagirl said as she walks to the door.

"C'mon, lets see who's causing trouble now." Garfield said as Jesse is holding onto him with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms holding onto his neck.

"Titans go get dressed and meet me in the common room." Khimera orders as he goes straight to the common room to see who's causing the trouble and caused Jesse to relinquish her hold on him.

/

Khimera is at the computer when he sees that Shimmer has once again causing trouble for the second time this day.

"How did she escape the Tank?" Khimera questions as he calls the Titans to the garage to meet up.

/

When Khimera arrives in the garage the girls are confused to see him still in his swimming trunks.

"I don't have tine to change." Khimeria comments as he senses their confusion. "Let's go, Shimmer is at it again."

"How did she escape?" Miss Martian asks as she gets into the driver seat, sitting on Khimera's lap so everybody will fit in the car.

"Don't know. So we'll just have to ask politely." Khimera responds as he buckles himself and the red haired green skinned girl in.

/

Shimmer has been terrorizing the civilians of Toronto as she transmutates the city and road into some sort of work of art. She saw the Titans coming together as they came out of the T-Car, with Khimera and Miss Martian getting out from the drivers seat.

"Looks like you came for round 2." Shimmer said as her hands starts to glow.

Khimera stood shirtless, as the female population of Toronto swoon and hungerly stare at the topless Titan leader.

_'Wow, Khimera has quite the body.'_ Ravager thought as she used a camera to take pictures of him from the roof.

"Titans together!" Khimera shouts as he leads the assualt against Mammoth's sister.

Khimera transformed into a pterodactyl to charge at Shimmer, but the orange head girl holds a disk to throws it at Khimera as it activates as a net to trap him, and change him back.

"Gah!" Khimera shouts as he's caught in the net as he fall onto a pavement.

_'Got him, now to deal with the pest problem.'_ Shimmer thought as she sees Supergirl, Miss Martian, and Aquagirl as she uses the water that's on her from the pool to form an aquatic sword.

Shimmer throws another few discs towards the three as they form into containers that traps the girls.

"Hey!" Supergirl shouts as she punches the insides, but it didn't budge.

"I can't get myself out of here." Miss Martian states as she couldn't phase through from her containment.

"Let us go, bitch!" Aquagirl demands with an angry tone.

Shimmer then saw Hawk and Dove coming towards her, preparing for a fight.

"Surrender now, Shimmer." Dove comments.

"Or just let us beat you to a pulp!" Hawk challenges as she stands beside her sister.

"Bring it." Shimmer challenged as she transmute the pavements into metal cobras to attack the twins.

Hawk and Dove uses there strength and stamina to dodge and attack the metal cobras as Hawk uses her brute force and Dove uses her agile abilities. Jesse ran towards to where Khimera is trapped as she's now next to him.

"Don't worry Beasty, I'll...save...you." Jesse trailed off as she felt a tranquilizer on her neck as she falls down.

"Jesse, Jesse wake up!" Khimera shouts as another female figure comes behind him.

"Sorry blonde, but I can't have you interferring with my plans." Ravager states as she comes into view of Khimera.

Khimera looks confused at the apperance of the same white haired girl from when they first became a team and they were at the pizzaria.

"Who are you?" Khineria questions as his blood grows hot.

"Ravager cutie. But you cab call me, Rose." Ravager whispers as she bends over; eye to eye with, Khimera. "I'm also, Slade's daughter."

Khimera's eyes bugged out, as he starts to panic "Slade had a daughter!?"

"Yep, and you are coming with me!" Ravager reply as she grabs the trapped titan and throws him into the air-cycle.

"Beasty, NO!" The Titan girls watch as the white hair girl escapes with their leader, and secret crush...well secret from him anyways.

"Looks like my job's done." Shimmer said as she gets off of the pavement and got on her own air cycle as she rides off, leaving the girls trapped inside their containment, Jesse knocked out, and Hawk and Dove dealing with the metal cobras.

"We need to find Beasty." Dove said as she sees the metal cobra getting torn apart by Hawk.

"We need to find that white hair bitch and beat her to the ground." Hawk suggested.

"Um, hey, remember us?" Supergirl called out to the two as they see her, Miss M, and Tula still tapped in the containment field.

"Oh, right." Hawk said as Dove helped the sleepy Jesse up.

/

In a hidden base not to far away, Khimera wakes up, as he ends up on a bed, with his hands and feet cuffed on the edge of the bed. He tries to struggle as he tries to change into animals, but failed to do so due to the suppressing collar around his neck. All he can hear are voices.

"Thank you for giving me information about my brother, Ravager." Shimmer told the one eye girl.

"A pleasure to help, Ms. Flanders." reply Ravager.

"So, what to do with Greanie, here?" said a voice that Khimera recognized: Livewire.

"You'll see, Livewire." Ravager responds as she turns to look at her partner.

"Um, hello? Can someone get me out of these chains?" Khimera asked as Ravager appears from the room as she got a good look at the shirtless titan.

"My, my, if it isn't Beast Boy, or Khimera, is it now?" Ravager said as she licks her lips.

"Y-Yeah and you're Ravager, or Rose." Khimera replied as he gets a good luck at the mercenary's curvy body. 'Nice.'

"Like what you see?" Ravager asks as she winks at the changeling as she does a sexy pose. "It only get's better." Ravager motions for Livewire to come over.

"Hey there green and sexy, remember me?" Livewire greets as she comes into view.

L-Livewire?!" Khimera exclaims as he sees the electric villainess in black leather leotard "Shouldn't you be in Stryker's Island?"

"Got a get out of jail card, thanks to boss lady right here." Livewire replied as she sits on the bed next to Khimera as he got a good look at her thighs.

"Like these do you? Good." Livewire teases as she stretches her legs out.

"Why did you capture me?" Khimera asked as Ravager takes off her suit, revealing her curvy body with her white bra and panties showing "Um...where is this goings?"

"I'm gonna give you a proposition, Beasty." Ravager states as Khimera sees Livewire in her black bra and panties. "Join us, and be our lover."

"W-What?" Khimera asked in shock and disbelief.

"She means, we're going to have a threesome, Greanie." Livewire replied, as Khimera panics when Ravager kisses him on the lips as he screams out.

"SUPERGIRL, IF YOU..CAN HEAR ME...HELP ME!" He cries out as Rose smolder him with kisses.

"Scream all you like, Greanie, you'll learn to like us when we're through with you." Livewire said as she aims for the trunks "Now to see what's underneath those trunks."

_**'CALL THE COPS!'**_ Khimera screams inside his mind as Livewire's about to open his trunks, until someone burst the door opens.

"Beasty! Leave him alone, he's ours!" Supergirl yells as she, and the rest of the Titans come through the door.

"I thought Shimmer got rid of them!" Ravager yells in outrage that her fun with her crush was foiled and that her enemies have literally caught her with her pants down and can see her underwear.

"Obviously not." Livewire snarks as tries to cover her underwear back up with her costume. "And get your own green stud!"

"W-What are you doing to Beasty?" Aquagirl asked nervously as she covers her eyes.

"Livewire, your going back to Strykers!" Supergirl exclaims as she throws a punch at her electric enemy.

"Sit tight, Khimera, you're going to see a catfight!" Ravager told him as she brings her katanas to fight the girls.

"Wait can't we all get along or something!?" Khimeria yells which gets the attention of all the girls. _'Oh shit.'_

"Sorry, but I don't play well with others." Ravager said as she kicks and punches Aquagirl and Dove, as she's now head to head with Hawk.

"Surrender now and face justice, or get crushed." Hawk said as she raise her fist.

Ravager smiles as she reveals "What's the matter? You all mad that I gave him his first kiss?"

"WHAT!" The Titan girls yell.

"Hey that's a lie. My first girlfriend, Jillian gave me my first kiss." Khimera argues as he blushes. "I was twelve years old at the time."

"We are so going to have a long talk about this later!" All the girls told him as they didn't noticed Ravager and Livewire escaped.

"Man, they escaped!" Supergirl said as Jesse Quick helps Khimera out of the cuffs.

"Thanks for rescuing me from them." Khimera said to the girls.

"No problem. Your lucky I heard you yelling for help." Supergirl boasts as she strikes an heroic pose.

"And that, Miss Martian still had a connection with your mind." Jesse adds as she elbows the Kryptonian.

"Soooo, who's Jillian?" Dove asked the green titan, as the rest of the Titans turned to him with envious thoughts.

"Hehe, just an old friend back then, I don't know what she's up to now, probably already got a boyfriend." Khimera answers truthfully.

"And she was your first kiss?" Aquagirl asks as she shy her eyes away from Khimera.

"Well, I think we kissed, but I think it was her dog that I kissed." Khimera admitted.

Hearing that, Khimera's whole team errupts into fits of laughter.

"What's so funny?!" Khimera demands as he grows rather irritated.

"Y-You'r-re first kiss was with a dog." The girls laugh even harder. "A dog!"

"Oh yeah...well at least my first human kiss was with Rose." Khimera counters.

"And who might, Rose be?!" Aquagirl asks as she grows jealous. 'None of us are named, Rose.'

"Ravager. That's her first name." Khimera answers. "Sometimes I wish I could just be a villain. Then I would have two smoking hot girlfriends...instead on none."

"So, you like her and Livewire more than us?" Miss Martian retorts as she place her hands on her hips.

"What? What makes you think that, Megan?" Khimera asks in concern for the stability of his team.

"Well you just thought about it." Miss M said with a jealous tone, as well as the girls.

"No. What I said was I sometimes wished I was a villian for then I would have a girlfriend; instead of now when I have none." Khimera clarified as he remembers that he called the two villains smoking hot. "A-Ahh not that you ladies aren't attractive! Livewire and Ravager ain't got thing on you six extremely beatiful girls."

"Really?" Jesse asked as the girls jealousy begins to dismissed.

"Sure, Kara you're strong and brave, Tula, you look so good in that swimsuit that makes your legs look good, Megan you have a wonderful personality, Jesse, you are always hyper and faster than Kid Flash himself, and Hawk and Dove, you two make a great combat pair." Khimera compliment the ladies as they all blush, bashful, and began to fall for their green leader.

_'He thinks my legs are nice.'_ Aquagirl thought as looks at her long bare slender legs.

_'He thinks I'm smart and brave.'_ Supergirl smiles.

"Well, just for that, we forgive you, Beasty." Megan replied as she kissed Khimera on the cheek.

Dove and Hawk kiss the blushing leader on the cheek at the same time. "Thanks, Beasty."

Supergirl, Jesse and Miss Martian did the same, which leads to Aquagirl having a rare moment of bravery and kisses Khimera on the lips. Hard.

"Wow." Khimera said as he looked at Aquagirl.

_'Who knew Tula had it in for her?'_ The girls all thought as Aquagirl's face turned red.

"Better than Ravager's." Khimera comments as he blushes.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Supergirl said as she carries Khimera out of the base as they get out of the base.

"But Shimmer's still at large, as well as Ravager and Livewire." Hawk states.

"Don't worry, they'll show up eventually." Khimera points out as the team gets out of the base.

/

Back at the tower, Khimera gives a full report to Robin and tells him the details about Shimmer, and Ravager.

"Ravager is Slade's daughter?!" Robin exclaims in disbelief.

"Yeah. Who would've thought that Slade had other children besides Jericho." Khimera comments as he see's someone he didn't notice another hero being smashed through the wall behind Robin. "Raven didn't like the tempt I guess?"

"No, she doesn't." Robin replies. "So, Khimera? Maybe I should finally make the plunge and ditch the Robin name."

"Really? Tired of being called traffic light already?" Khimera joked.

Robin chuckled "Part of that, for now, I decided to call myself the "Redwing," but with a different costume."

"That's what I need...a different costume." Khimera comments as he face palms. "I can't wait to see your new costume, Rob."

"Thanks, I've already had Cyborg designing it as well as an old friend of Batman." Robin comments "Robin, out." he finished as the video feed cuts off.

"Well, I guess I'll be designing my own costume as well." Khimera said as he got up and walk to his room.

/

"So, how are we going to get him, now?" Livewire asked the one-eyed daughter of Slade.

"First we need to dispose of Khimera's girlfriends and then we do what we did before. Better idea, we can get to know him so he doesn't yell for help like before." Ravager responds as she day dreams of getting Khimera out of his clothes and into bed.

"Are you saying, we look up some info on him?" Livewire asked as she's liking the idea.

"Yes." Ravager replied "Soon, we will have our way with him. As for the girls, we need to have our own team as well."

"What like some...Terror Titans?" Livewire jokes before she decides that she likes the sound of that.

"Yes, that's exactly what we need!" Ravager fully agrees as she starts thinking of possible villians to help her out. _'Cheshire, Shimmer...who else?'_

/

**And that's chapter 5. Sorry for the delay, got to edit this story, and was working on Garfield's Roommates.**

**Looks like Ravager won't give up on Khimera, hope our favorite green Titan and his girls can deal with her.**

**Now to put some questions:**

**1.) Who would be in Ravager's and Livewire's Terror Titans?**

**2.) Any DC girls to appear to join alongside Titans North?**

**3.) Any other DC characters to appear with their own team of titans? If so, name one team and list them?**

**So now, here are some sneak peek for the upcoming chapters:**

/

"Who are you, and where is Khimera?" Supergirl demands the ninja as her eyes turned red.

"I rather die than reveal the league's plans for your changeling." The ninja replied as Miss Martian read his mind.

/

"Terra?" Khimera said in shocked as well as the other girls.

"Hello, Beast Boy." Terra replied "I'm so glad that you're doing well. Too bad that I'm going to have to kill you're girlfriends." She said with no emotion as she raise a giant bolder.

/

"I need the North Titans help." said the chocolate skinned girl with short ebony hair, brown eyes, and wears a blue body suit with a gray flight coat on, blue headband, red belt and black straps around her brown pants and combat boots.

"What's your name, miss?" Khimera asked as she flew towards him.

"You can call me Rocket, honey." She answered.

/

"Since when can you changed into a Kryptonian?" Supergirl asked him while looking shocked and impressed.

"I guess I can change into all kinds of species, even aliens." Khimera replied as he flew in to fight The Arsenal.

/

With his team down, Khimera can only now use one thing that he will only used as a last resort.

He has to unleashed, the Beast.

/

"Why are you so against my team, Raven?!" Khimera asked her while feeling irritated with the empath as he held onto the crying Tula.

"Well from the way I've seen, they were all over you." Raven retorts as Supergirl glares at her.

"You want to get bent, Bird Brain?" Supergirl argues.

/

"What are you doing here, Ravager?!" Khimera demands as he sees Ravager on his bed in his room, with her hands and feet cuffed at the edged of the bed, with her white bra and panties on.

"Just some kinky stuff for my green stud." Ravager replied as she wiggles her toe for him to come to her.

/

**And that's all what I'm showing. Stay tuned for more chapters to come.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	6. Legs, Pilgrims, and Magic

**I do not own BB or any character from the DCU. If I did, I would make a Teen Titans reboot.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

In the Northern Tower of Titans North, Khimera is working on designs for his new costume. The thing he has trouble planning is not just the design, which ends up looking terrible from his mind, but the fabric he needs whenever he changes into any animal.

_'This is harder than it looks.'_ Khimera thought as he crumbles another design "Hey, Miss M's clothes always changes when she transforms, maybe I can ask her."

"You rang?" asked the voice of Miss Martian behind him as Khimera jumped.

"Megan, you scared me." Khimera told her.

"Sorry, Khimera, but I couldn't help but noticed that you're having trouble with costume design." Miss Martian told him "I was just going to tell you that we have a request for protection of a certain someone."

"Oh, well who's that someone?" Khimera inquired as the Martian girl held a pamphlet for a show tonight.

"The Great Zatanna Zatara needs the Titans North's help!" Miss Martian answers.

Khimera's mind goes towards an image of a sexy dark haired magician wearing black silk tights, a black tail coat, a white silk shirt that reveals her cleavage, black fishnet stocking, and black stiletto high heels.

_'Legs...'_ Khimera thought as his mouth collected drool.

"Oh..Beasty." Miss Martian starts in a sweat seductive voice. "I don't wear clothes."

Khimera's head snaps up to his subordinate and his eyes go wide. "W-What?"

"This is just another advantage of my shape shifting abilities." Miss Martian confesses to Khimera as she leans closer to his face. "Get your head in the game, Beasty. Your can fantasize later when the job is done."

_'N-No clothes?!'_ Khimera stammers in thought as Miss Martian drags her leader to the garage as she calls in the team for him to meet them there.

/

At the Toronto stage show, where Zatanna will be performing for three days, the Titans North parked their T-Car as they're dressed in civilian clothing and wearing their holo-rings.

"Alright, we should meet our client here in backstage." Garfield said, wearing a black tux and dress pants as he lead the girls to find Zatanna's stage room.

"Atlantis has studied our aquatic powers based off of the magic inherited." Tula states, as she's wearing a blue dress with one slit to show her leg.

"Our powers are based off of chaos and order, inherited by our father and uncle." Holly and Dawn also states. Holly is wearing an evening red dress picked out by her sister, as Dawn wore a strapless frilly dress.

The team made it to the backstage as Garfield knocks on the door. "Hello, Ms. Zatara? It's the Titans North team." He calls out.

"I'll be over in a minute." Zatanna yelled on the other side of the door.

After a minute, the door opens as Garfield looked at the woman before him. She was wearing a short blue robe which her legs are visible to see as she looked at the Titans. "Ah, you must be the Titans North that I've called for."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Zatanna." Megan, wearing a white dress, greets as she covers Garfield's mouth "Sorry if our leader's...a bit flabbergasted." She adds as Kara, in a short black dress, nudge the changeling as Gar stood up and controls himself.

"It's an honor to meet you, ma'am." Khimera states as he shakes her hand.

"Likewise, Khimera." Zatanna replied as she smiled "Lets talk while I change." She said as she brings the team inside.

"C-Change?" Khimera stutters as he blushes. "I'll leave the room." Khimera states as he decides to be a gentlemen, but he gets blocked by one of Zatanna's spells.

"No need." Zatanna assures as she winks at the blushing young man. "It's a simple spell and you wouldn't see a thing."

"Okay." Khimera relaxes as she turns to face the magician.

"lamrof sehtolc" Zatanna chants as her robe to replaced with a black dress with slits to show her long sexy legs.

"Wow..." Khimera comments as he looked at the magician's legs, as Zatanna looked flattered.

"That is soooo super cool!" Jesse states, as she wore a yellow skirt dress that reach her knees.

"Ahem." Kara coughs as she began "Okay, now can you tell us why you need protection and don't want the League to be involved?" She asked.

"This." Zatanna poofs out a letter with the top ripped as she explains "I have been marked to death by The Pilgrims."

"The Pilgrims?" Khimera inquires.

"They're witch hunters originated from the Salem Witch Trials." Zatanna explained "They hate everything magic due to being, as they claim, 'the devil's witchcraft.' Doctor Fate and the great Merlin have been making sure the Pilgrims don't hunt down anymore magic users, by covering their locations."

"Wait so does that mean that any magical hero or villain is in danger?" Khimera inquires as he thinks about Raven._ 'Maybe I should warn her...I'm sure she already knows.'_

"Yes." Zatanna simply answers before she adds. "They usually do their murders one at a time though."

"Then we should stop these Pilgrim scum and make sure they don't lift a finger on you, Ms. Zatara." Khimera said as he turns to the ladies "Alright, ladies, lets set up a plan to protect Zatanna and stop the Pilgrims from crashing the show."

"They would most likely they will have Nth metal supply due to Thanagarean technology founded in ancient Egypt." Kara states.

"Then we have to keep our eyes, and ears in check. I should warn Robin about the Pilgrims as well." Khimera replied.

"You got it, Beasty." Hawk responds as she turns to face Zatanna. "Alright missy, give us the blue prints of this or do we have to get rough?"

"What my sister meant was, could we please have the blue prints so we can protect you to the full most of our abilities." Dove states as she places a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Alright, and thank you." Zatanna replied as she summon the blue prints of the theater to make the plan.

/

At the rooftops of the city of Toronto, five figures stood on the roof three blocks from the Toronto Theater, as one of them, a large, buff man in kelvar armor version of a pilgrim suit, observes his Nth metal large hammer "That witch is located over there." He said with an Amish accent as he points towards the theater. "Pilgrim Squad Alpha, roll call!"

"Crucible." Reply the tall Pilgrim, carrying sharp crosses.

"Horse-Shoes." Reply the slim Pilgrim, holding heavy horse shoes.

"Revolter." Reply the short Pilgrim, carrying twin guns.

"Stake." Reply the female Pilgrim, holding two stakes.

"And me, Hammer." Reply the same buff Pilgrim "Tonight, we get to burned a witch!" He declares as he laughs maniacally.

Suddenly, Revolter's cellphone rings "Let it Go" as the others looked at him questionably "Sorry guys, it's the wife."

"Make it quick, Revolter, we have a witch to stake." Stake told him annoyingly.

"Baby I can't talk right now." Revolver greets as he opens his cell phone. "Alright I can do that." "Love you too, bye."

"What did she want?" Stake asks as her sister is married to Revolver.

"She wanted me to pick up some milk and eggs." Revolver responded.

"You'll pick up groceries once we hunt down the witch, and soon the rest of these heathens of sorcery and witchcraft." Hammer declares.

"If only that witch wasn't so pretty looking, I would've have her all night long." Crucible states as he shows perverted lust.

"Quit gawking over her." Horse-Shoes told as he sounds irritated "I just want to kill the witch as soon as I pick up my pre-ordered game."

/

"So you should probably warn Raven." Khimera tells Robin as he scratches the back of his head.

"Will do, Khimera." Redwing replied as he reveals his new costume. "What do you think?"

"Badass, Robin." Khimera praises.

"It's Redwing now." Redwing responded as he actually smiles.

"Awesome." Khimera replied.

As Khimera finishes talking to Redwing, he saw Zatanna coming towards him as she's in her stage magician's outfit, with her black cocktail coat, white silk shirt, black tights and fishnet legs in stilettos on.

"I have to say thank you again for helping me, Khimera." Zatanna comments "So what do you think of my costume, my sweet, green, admirer?"

"Those are some of the best legs that I have ever seen." Khimera responds as he mentally slaps himself. _'Don't say that.'_

"Your not the first one who told me that." Zatanna replied as she sits on a chair as she cross her legs "Almost half of the league, from Captain Atom, Plastic Man, Booster Gold, B'wana Beast, and The Atom have tried to asked me out, but I would turn them down. I'm pretty not looking for a relationship with the League right now."

"Oh, well maybe in a few years, do you think I have a shot?" Khimera asked her.

"Call me when your 18, and it's a deal, Khimera." Zatanna replied as she stood up, and kissed him on the cheek. "You look dashing with the tux your wearing right now."

"O-Oh, thanks you, Ms. Zatanna." Khimera respond as he blushes as bright as a tomato.

"You know, before you look at me, you might want to look at what's right under your very own nose." Zatanna comments as she walks onto the stage to practice her show.

Khimera wonders what the leggy magician meant, as he looked down and saw something tight in his pants "Shit!" He cried out as he tries to think unwanted thoughts "Okay... a naked Mother May-Eye...that gerken-whatever that tried to marry Starfire thanks to Blackfire that one time." His bulge is gone as he sighs _'I really need to keep my primal instincts from changing into a dog and humping Zatanna's leg.'_

/

The night of the show started as the North Titan girls are each at their place to stake out any sightings for Pilgrims. Hawk and Dove are at the entrances, checking out for any guests. Aquagirl and Jesse are at the backstage, looking out for any unnatural activity as they disguised themselves as Zatanna's assistants. Supergirl and Miss Martian are with Khimera at the table as the three have good hearing range, as Miss M can hear thoughts for some unwanted guests.

_'Alright, everyone's in places, we look out for any signs of the Pilgrims, and we take them down.'_ Gar told his team through mental links.

_'Zatanna's about to start, guys.'_ Aquagirl told them through thought.

Zatanna stand on the stage as she peers out to the crowd as she thinks of a neat twist to her next trick.

"For my first trick I will need a volunteer." Zatanna announces as she already has a person in mind.

"Here!" "Pick me!" "Right here!" The crowd shouts as they all want to be apart of the show.

"How about you young lady?" Zatanna asks as she shines a light on a brown short haired girl who has a tanned complexion. "Would you like to be apart of my show for this trick?"

"Umm..sure." The girl respond as she blushes.

"Alright cutie, what's your name?" Zatanna asks as the girl comes onto the stage.

"Tula." Tula answers as she now stand in front of the magician.

"Well Tula, would you please step inside this box?" Zatanna leads Tula into the box with a person silhouette, a hole on the face part, another on the hand in the middle, and a hole on the foot of the bottom.

"Um, sure." Tula accepts as she takes her heels off as she steps inside the box. Zatanna closed the door of the box as Tula's face, hand, and foot sticks out of the holes of the box.

"Now then, this won't hurt." Zatanna assured, which Tula starts to worry.

"W-What-"

"Tilps dna xim pu." Zatanna chants as she waves her wand as the box split into three and mixed up to have Tula's legs on top, her head in the middle, and her torso on the bottom. To say the least, Tula was kind of nervous.

"Whoa." Garfield whispers in awe as he watches his teammate get mixed up.

"Yeah." Agrees a voice that, Garfield knows all to well.

Garfield turns to see the white haired girl...or better known as Rose Wilson aka the Ravager.

"Ravager." Garfield muttered as Kara and Megan gets ready in position, but Rose halted them.

"Wouldn't want to make a scene, now do we?" Rose told them as she's wearing an orange dress with a large slit showing her bare leg "I'm just interested in seeing the show, that's all."

"Then we have that in common, Rose." Garfield states as he smiles at the mercenary.

"Yes we do, Gar." Rose replies.

_'Are you sure we should let her be?'_ Megan asked Gar through thought.

_'If she starts something, I'll let you ladies know.'_ Gar replied _'Besides, she's not a threat around here, since my instincts tells me she's just here for the show.'_ Rose looked at Garfield as she flashes her leg for him, making Garfield blush.

"So what the real reason that your all here?" Rose questions as she turns in her seat to face Garfield.

"Zatanna hired us." Garfield confesses as he sees Rose's eye widen.

"Really?" Rose asks with a child like enthusiasim.

"Yeah, why?" Garfield questions.

"I've always wanted to meet her." Rose explains as her eye shines with a happy sparkle.

"Why?" Kara asked with un-interest, but wonders what the one-eyed villain wants.

"My father took me and my brothers Joey, and Grant to see one of her shows when I was four. Since then, meeting her has always been something that I wanted to do." Rose elaborates as her eye never leaves Garfield's.

"Well I'll see if I can work something out." Garfield states as he smiles at the one eyes girl. "But after the show."

Rose smiles as she hugs, Garfield with her arms around his neck. "That would make me so very happy." Rose told Garfield.

"Gar, you can't be serious?" Megan told him.

"I'm sure she's only here to meet Zatanna." Gar replied _'Though, if something's up, then when we should be concern.'_ He told them in thought as Rose raise her leg up and rest it on his lap.

"You wouldn't mind if I rest my leg up on you, do you?" Rose asked him with a sly look, making Kara and Megan fumed.

"N-Not at all, Rose." Garfield respond as he blushes.

As Tula is back in one piece and leaves the stage, Zatanna decides to call in for her next trick "Alright, now I shall call forth my young assistant as I will levitate her from the ground."

Jesse steps on the stage as she is with Zatanna. The magician placed Jesse onto a board as she waves her wand "etativel esseJ!" She chants as she levitates Jesse up in the air.

"Hehehe, so this is what it feels like to fly." Jesse giggles as holds the ends of her dress from rising. "This is so much fun. Hehehehehe"

As the audience clapped, Zatanna levitates Jesse down, Kara's super hearing caught a noise that sounds like someone's cocking their revolter.

_'Jesse, bring Zatanna out of the stage, NOW!'_ Kara shouts mentally.

_'Alrighty, then!'_ Jesse replied as she quickly picks up Zatanna as she hold her waist as she ran off the stage so fast, Zatanna's heels fall off, as the sound of a gunshot can be heard.

"Damn metas." Revolter cursed under the stage.

"Titans together!" Garfield shouts as he takes off his holo-ring and takes off into the direction where he heard the gunshot.

Rose takes the knife out of her pouch wrapped around her leg and takes off after Khimera.

_'Maybe this will change his image of me.'_ Ravager thought as she ran.

/

"Hammer, there are Titans out here." Revolver told his leader through his com-link.

"What?! Great, just what we need, more unholy heathens." Hammer sneered over the com-link.

"What do we do, boss?" Stake asked as she feels frustrated.

"Track down that speedster who has the witch, and if the witch is alone, kill her on sight." Hammer told them as he turns off his com-link.

/

Jumping onto the tables, are Stake and Crucible. Stake pulls out of her wooden stakes as Crucible pulls out his cross knives.

"Hey, Buffy and Frollo." shouts Hawk and Dove in unison as they are in costume "Put your weapons away, or we do it the hard way!"

"Die you unholy freaks." They two villains shout in unison as they throw their weapons at the two heroes.

Hawk and Dove dodge the weapons as they split. Dove did a high kick at Stake, as Hawk punches Crucible in the stomach.

"Ouch! Never seen the day I get punch by you, sweet cheeks." Crucible snickered as Hawk punches his jaw as he flies away.

"Don't call me sweet cheeks." Hawk sneered.

Meanwhile, Stake tries to throw punches and kicks towards Dove, but the bird themed heroine proved to be superior as she kicks Stake down to the ground.

"Shit! I just had my teeth fixed last week." Stake cursed as she felt her teeth falling out.

"You should've floss more." Dove advised as she knocks out Stake with a punch.

/

Revolter was doing better than his comrades. While they had taken a full frontal attack he had snuck upon the speedster and the magician as he quietly snickers.

"Your all mine." Revolter sneers as he pulls out his two pistols and point them at the speedster.

"Jesse look out!" Supergirl yells out as Jesse grabs Zatanna and avoids the bullets.

"Damn it, this is why I hate metas." Revolter cursed.

Jesse held Zatanna while running as she spotted Khimera, Supergirl, and Ravager.

"Hey guys, I have Zatanna with me, do you mind holding her for me, Beasty?" Jesse asked him as she hands Zatanna to him as he carries her bridal style. Jesse took notice of the one-eyed girl as she stammers "Gah! What is she doing here?"

"Calling in a truce." Ravager replied as she looks at Zatanna "Hello, my name is Rose Wilson. Love your work."

"Thank you, Miss Wilson." Zatanna responds as she smiles at the girl.

Khimera bluses as he is actually carrying Zatanna bridal style. He then saw a buff armored man holding a hammer running towards them, along with another carrying electric horse shoes.

"Take her to safety, Beasty, we'll handle this creep." Supergirl said as she, Jesse, and Ravager charge towards Hammer and Horse-Shoes as Khimera jumps up using his gorilla feet while carrying Zatanna.

"At least I don't have to run in heels, not like I won't need them anyway." Zatanna comments as she held onto Khimera with her arm around his neck.

"Yeah. What's better than having a buff dude carrying you...nothing." Khimera jokes as he runs to Zatanna's dressing room.

"Why are we here?" Zatanna asks in curiosity.

"Can you open a portal to Titans Tower?" Khimera asks as he places Zatanna on her feet, but she keeps her arms around his neck.

"Sure, why?" Zatann inquires.

"Do it. You go through the portal and activate the security system. I'll go help stop this bastards." Khimera responds as he smiles at the magician.

/

Revolter was still looking for Zatanna, as he looks around the room until he spots her.

"Time to die, witch!" Revolter shouts as Zatanna raise her hand when Revolter triggers the shot.

But the bullet stops inches to her face, as Zatanna looked up as her eyes turned green as she shifts into Miss Martian as the alien girl uses her psi attack to pinned Revolter to the floor, with his pants down.

"Didn't expect that, didn't you?" Miss Martian told him, as she has the witch hunter down on his knees 'Supergirl, I got the third one.'

/

_'Great, now it's time to take out the big guy.'_ Supergirl thought as she throws punches towards Hammer as Ravager fights Horse-Shoes.

Ravager launches a kick at Horse-Shoe's abdomen and then uses that position to jump over the man as the villain falls face first into the floor.

"This isn't as fun as I would've hoped." Ravager snarls as she grabs one of the fallen horse shoes and throws it at the just risened villain.

"You dare oppose the judge, jury, and executioners of God?!" Hammer growled as he raised his Nth metal hammer as he's about to hit Ravager, but the hammer is melted by Supergirl's heat vision.

"Thanks." Ravager comments.

"Just because I don't like you, doesn't mean you deserve to die." Supergirl replied as she saw Khimera running towards the fight.

"Alright, lets finished this!" Khimera shouts as his arms morphs into huge gorilla arms as he throws multiple punches towards Hammer, causing the Pilgrim to back off.

"Wheres, Zatanna?" Ravager questions as she Supergirl and Khimera surround Hammer.

"She's safe." Khimera answers as he forms his arms back to normal but grows out his claws. "Let's finish this!"

"I demand to know where is the witch!" Hammer demands as a ball of water coming from the glasses on the tables sprouts up and splashes Hammer's armor. The armor short circuited as it starts to smoke.

"My armor!" Hammer shouts as he tries to take the armor out of his body, but his whole body is pulled our of the buff armor thanks to Miss Martian. The Titans and Ravager stared at the true identity of Hammer, as he was just a short man.

"Put me down, alien!" Hammer demands as his voice turns out to be high pitched.

"Ha...ha...AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Khimera laughs as he sees and hears the little villain's true self. "This is AHAHAHAH hilarious!"

Ravager and the other Titans starts to giggle, but then they also just break into full blowm laughter.

"Stop laughing!" Hammer demands "The Pilgrims shall rise again! Mark my words, we will never rest until we hunt down every demon, witch, and sorcerer and destroy them from the faces of the Earth!"

"Yeah, yeah, it's the Tank for you guys." Khimera told him as he sees the rest of the team carrying the rest of the Pilgrim members "Good job on short circuiting his armor, Aquagirl."

"No problem, Beasty." Aquagirl replied feeling good about herself.

"Now, as for you, Rose..." Khimera trailed off as he sees Ravager is already gone. "Is this how everyone feels when Batman disappears like that?"

/

After the Pilgrims are arrested, the titans are back at their tower as Zatanna is in the common room.

"So your staying here for the week, Zatanna?" Khimera asked the leggy magician.

"Sure why not. Unless you guy and girls have anything to say about it?" Zatanna asks as she smile like a deviant. _'I'll show you how to win Khimera over.'_ Zatanna send the the girls the message through their minds.

"Sure we don't mind." The Titans girls respond at the same time.

"Well then, does anyone wants to share a bedroom with Zatanna?" Khimera asked for volunteers.

"We will." The girls answer at the same time, which is starting to scare him.

"O-Okay." Khimera responds as he slowly backs away. "Goodnight ladies."

"I'll be sleeping...in Tula's room." Zatanna told them as she place her hand on Aquagirl's shoulder "You wouldn't mind, do you cutie?"

"Of course not, Ms. Zatara. As long as you don't split my body up." Aquagirl nervously accepts.

/

Meanwhile, at an undisclosed base, Livewire was eating some leftover Chinese food as she saw Rose came back from her night.

"Sup, boss, how's the show?" Livewire asked her.

"Productive." Ravager responds as she sets her knife on the coffee table. "I've always wanted to meet Zatanna."

"You mean the fishnets?" Livewire questions as she slurps her noodles.

"Yes, and it appears that our green man is quite fond of her legs." Rose states as she takes a can of soda out of the fridge.

"So that would make him a legman, right?" Livewire inquired.

"Of course. Althought with Zatanna, could you really not help to be a legman." Ravager inserts as she looks at her legs and smile. "We can do this."

"Oh yeah, Beasty won't know where he sees it coming." Livewire replied as she adds "Also, I've got calls that Cheshire agrees into our Terror Titans along with her sister, and Shimmer."

"Yes. The North Titans won't know what will hit them." Ravager concludes as both girls giggles in excitement of their plan.

**/**

**Looks like Zatanna has come to stay at the tower for safety reasons. Now how do you like the OC villains "The Pilgrims?" Well let me know at the comments.**

**Looks like Ravager and Livewire are going to make the Terror Titans, and now they're getting closer to Khimera.**

**The next chapter will be a breather chapter, meaning the North Titans are going to take a break from missions.**

**Now for some viewer mail:**

**LiumD: If your wondering, Robin in this fic is Tim Drake, I mean, I've hinted that this Robin is Tim Drake since chapter 1.**

**Silverwolf: I'm not really planning on to have Argent in the team, but I like your suggestion on bringing in Galatea, for which I now how to place her in the Fic. Tigress will appear in this fic. As for the GL girls, maybe one of them, but I am planning on making a Beast Boy/Green Lantern fic.**

**BartWLewis: Thanks, and yeah, I hate Terra too.**

**Vail Ryuketsu: Guess I'll have Jericho in too along with his team.**

**The Brod Road: Bart sort of wrote that comment, as well as he created Jesse Zoom. Raven's reaction would be disgust, jealousy, and distain. About the whole BB can change into a Kryptonian, I've been thinking of having Khimera's powers to be extended that he can not only change into animals, but different aliens, even if he can shift into a Tamaranean and Kryptonian.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Production.**

**Make sure to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	7. Lingerie and Leg Show

**I do not own BB, Zatanna, Supergirl, or anyone else in this fic. They are owned by DC.**

**Enjoy**

**/**

It was morning over at the North Titan's tower, as Zatanna was sleeping in Tula's room. Tula's bedroom looks more like an aquarium, with a huge waterbed with blue covers, her blue room is painted like the ocean, and a tank on her dresser that keeps her pet turtle, Sheldon.

Zatanna made a spell to make a bed for herself. Once morning starts, the sexy magician rise up and stretch herself. She gets up and sees that Tula is sleeping, mumbling about Khimera.

"Hmm...Garfield." Tula whispered in her sleep, as she starts kissing her pillow.

'She looks so cute.' Zatanna thought as she made a mischievous smile across her face as she takes the covers off of Tula, revealing the curled up body of her swimsuit and bare legs curled up. The magician did a little tickle on Tula's feet, causing the Atlantean girl to giggle.

"Stop it, Gar, not my feet." Tula squealed in her sleep.

Zatanna then held Aquagirl's legs as she ran her fingers on Tula's soles, causing the Atlantean girl to burst out of laughter as she's now awake.

"Gar?!...Zatanna!...stop please..." Aquagirl begs as she cant stop laughing.

"Only if you tell me what your dream was about." Zatanna responds as holds onto the Atlantian girl's legs tighter.

"Okay...okay!" Aquagirl replied as Zatanna stops tickling her as she shyly speak "I-I had a dream where me and Gar...w-well..." She blushed as she didn't have the words to talk about her dreams.

"Dream about what, sweety?" Zatanna insist as she trace her fingernail on Tula's feet.

"We were making love!" Aquagirl screams out before she starts blushing madly.

"Really? That's very romantic." Zatanna comments as she releases the Atlantian. "Were the other girls there?" Zatanna questions as she grows curious.

"Yes." Aquagirl responds as she continues to blush. "We were sharing him, we were taking turns." Aquagirl admits as Zatanna smiles at the blushing girl.

"I see." Zatanna place her hand on her chin "Then maybe I can teach you girls some new methods on how to seduce your green leader." She offered.

"Methods? You mean, like, a new way to seduce Gar?" Tula asked as she held her legs closer to her chest.

"Yes." Zatanna replied as she smiles at the curled up girl. "Ereh slrig natit gnirb." Zatanna chants as the still sleeping girls appeared as they moan Khimera's name.

"Gar." Dove and Hawk moans in their sleep.

"Beasty." Supergirl, Jesse and Miss Martian moan in their sleep.

Zatanna then chants "Retaw stekcub revo eveht sdaeh!" as five buckets of water splashes over the sleepy girl's heads as they started to wake up.

"What was that for?" Hawk demands as she feels soaked.

"Sorry, but gotta wake you girls up." Zatanna replied as Aquagirl uses her water powers to take the soak water out of them and have them dried off.

"Beasty's still sleep, so why are we in Tula's room?" Miss Martian inquires.

"Seduction." Was Zatanna's simple answers as she smiles at the girls.

/

All the girls are lined up in the training room, where Zatanna, only wearing a small white t-shirt and black panties, marches back and forth like a sergeant.

"Alright, girls, today you will learn how to please a man if you follow my instructions, is that clear?" She said with a tone of a sergeant.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" They all shouted.

"Good." Zatanna replied "Now, show me you legs!"

The girls place one leg upfront as Zatanna starts with Supergirl's. She held her leg by the thigh as she inspects the girl of steel's soft and smooth leg.

"Kara, yours isn't as too thick or too slim. If you matured more, they will look more sexier to get guys to drop their jaws to the floor. Especially these cute little feet of yours. A definite farmer's daughter type of pair." Zatanna states as she rubs Kara's leg to her foot.

"Thanks." Kara giggles as she place her foot down and straighten her legs up.

Zatanna then turns to Miss Martian as she grabs her leg.

"Little thicker than Supergirl, but that will get you extra point with your leader..trust me." Zatanna observes as she giggles. "Your green skin does compliment your features, and with your powers you could create sexy lingerie on yourself." Zatanna adds as she drops the Martian's leg.

"Thanks." Miss Martian responds as her cheeks turn brown as she blushes.

Next was Aquagirl, as Zatanna grabs her leg.

"Wow, long, tanned, athletic and moist. You look good in that swimsuit, which high lights your legs; your leader would want to place kisses all over it." Zatanna comments as she adds "You can do all sorts of things with him when you go swimming with him."

"R-really? Thanks Zatanna." Tula replied as she sets her foot down.

Jesse eagerly extends her leg as Zatanna looks at it.

"Surprisingly thick for a speedster." Zatanna comments as she handles Jesse's thigh, before running down. "Muscular...probably the most muscular."

"Thanks, us speedsters always have high metabolism and we burn calories." Jesse quips at the magician placed her leg down.

Zatanna then moves to Hawk's.

"Holly, yours is quite thick, and athletic, you can match up to Black Canary's legs." Zatanna comments as she looks at the red bird's thighs and her calves "Guess they don't just call you the tough twin."

"It's what I do best." Hawk proudly states.

"And the same goes for you Dawn. Being twins, you do have similar bodies" Zatanna comments as she grabs Doves leg which makes the more peaceful twin blush.

"Thank you." Dove replied.

"Alright, I can conclude that you girls have unique legs for yourselves." Zatanna states as she brings out a measurement tape. "Now, lets see your measurements." She said with glint in her eyes.

'Our measurements?!' The girls thought in unison as Zatanna is about to measure their bust, waist, and hip size.

/

Meanwhile, at the warehouse district in Toronto, two girls, one is wearing a short green kimono with black boots, claw gauntlets around her arms, black hair and wears a cat mask. Next to her is a blonde girl in a orange fullbody suit with tiger stripes all over and a orange half mask. These two are known as the notorious mercenary sisters, Cheshire, and Tigress.

"So, what does Rose want with us, big sis?" Tigress asked her older sister.

"She mentioned something about seducing a Titan leader. Be prepared, Artemis." Cheshire responds as she stiffins at the thought of her little stint with Speedy. 'Huge mistake.'

"Sounds like fun." Tigress comments as she licks her lips. "I hope he's cute."

"First Icicle Jr, then that red headed speedster, now Beast Boy?" Cheshire listed as she looks at her sister.

"What? Isn't it cool that he took out the Brotherhood of Evil with just a rag tag team of titans?" Tigress states as she sees someone coming "Oh my god, she even calls in her."

Cheshire looks at where her sister is looking as she saw a blonde athletic girl around her age, wearing a white mask with red slits on the eye holes, long shoulder length blonde hair, tanned skin, red lips, wears a red high leotard with a Y-shape neckline that exposes her cleavage, with yellow trims, golden shoulder pads, red gloves and light red boots. She hold two swords, revolters in her waist pockets, and a dagger on her thigh pocket.

"'Ello, Chessy, Tigress." said the girl with a British accent.

"Lady Vic." Cheshire sneered, hating the girl already.

"Oh, don't be like that, Jade." Lady Vic comments as she walks closer. "I though we were passed that incident in St. Petersburg."

Cheshire narrows her eyes at the blond as she recalls the events in St. Petetsburg.

"First, you tried to take my contract, then, you offered a team up, only to stab me in the back while you steal my contract and try to have me arrested...and let's not forget how you slept with Speedy." Cheshire responds as her fingers clasps her katanas.

"So what that I stole your contract, or slept with that archer you used to have a crush on? Let bygones be bygones since I'm here for some mission Rosie sent out for us." Lady Vic replied as she felt a katana closer to her neck, as Ravager is behind her.

"Call me Rosie, again, and your career will end shortly." Ravager threatens with a smirk.

Lady Vic steps away as she sees Ravager, along with Livewire, and Shimmer as they step out of the warehouse "Greetings, Cheshire, Tigress, and Lady Vic. Welcome to our initiation to join the Terror Titans."

"Terror Titans?" Tigress questions.

"Livewire came up with it, and besides I like it." Ravager responds as she smiles.

The six girls enters the warehouse as there is only some seats and a table.

"So, what is this team that you and Livewire set up for us, Ravager?" Lady Vic asked as she noticed that there aren't any males in the group.

"Why it's quite simple, Ms. Morton." Ravager replied as a holographic projector of Khimera appears "We're going after the North Titan's leader, Khimera."

/

Meanwhile, back at the tower. Zatanna was checking the girl's measurements after she measured them.

"Not bad, you girls got some healthy body shapes, especially your chest sizes." Zatanna comments.

All of the girls blush at the magicians words and they nod their heads in approval.

"But that won't help you with someone like Garfield. He's a legman. And you girl have some good legs." Zatanna states as she smiles.

"Is that all we need to know?" Aquagirl asks as she asks whats on everybodys mind.

"No. Next thing you need to work on is what style suits you and what color compliment you the best. Girls...I'm talking about underwear and lingerie." Zatanna answers as she holds up a pair of Aquagirls green cotton panties with red poka dots and a pair of her black silk thongs. "Good." Zatanna comments as she holds up her thong. "Bad." She adds ah she hold up the green underwear with the red poka dot spots, which makes Aquagirl blush.

Zatanna then went up to Supergirl as she held Kara's red cotten panties with the S logo "Seriously got to go." Zatanna then gives her a red laced silk g-string underwear "This will be perfect for you."

"Thanks, Zee." Supergirl comments as she held the red silk g-string.

Zatanna then turned to Miss Martian and paused. "We'll need to go to the mall, to the Victoria Secret store." Zatanna watches as the girls nod their head in approval. "Let's go girls." Zatanna states as they make their way to the garage.

"What are girl doing?" Khimera asks as he notices the girls walk pass the gym where he is woking out, and the girls turn to drool at him.

"We're going to Victoria's Secret." Zatanna responds which causes the Titan leader to drop his dumbell on his foot.

"Damn it!" Khimera curses as the girls giggle.

"Hold these for me." Supergirl asks as she throws the red g-string at her team leader.

Khimera looked at what Supergirl gave to him as his face is reddened "A-Are these yours?!" He asked as the girls are already gone.

"I'll just hold onto it then." he said as he puts the g-string underwear in his pocket 'Gotta come up with a costume.'

/

The girls all went to the Toronto Mall as they head towards Victoria Secret. They're dressed in their civvies as Zatanna wears a blue one-shoulder shirt and black jeans, Kara wearing glasses and in her white shirt and blue overalls, Megan with Caucasian skin and wears a red and white stripe shirt with a short jean skirt, Tula wearing a black short tank-top with blue hot pants, Jesse in a blue roadrunner t-shirt and blue jeans, Holly wearing a red cotten sweater and black jeans, and Dawn wearing a blue cotten sweater and white pants. They're in disguised so they won't get attention around here.

"Alright, girls, lets find some good lingerie for your leader." Zatanna said as she lead the girls to the store.

"This is going to be so much fun." Jesse states as she thinks about what color suits her better, red or yellow.

"Um...do they have something...not too embarrassing?" Tula asked as she looks at the mannequins in sexy lingerie.

"Relax, Tula, Gar would love us wearing these." Megan assured her Atlantean friend.

"I guess so." Tula replied as she shyly walked into the pink store.

"First step is finding out what color looks best on you." Zatanna states as she looks at some new package of stockings. "See here. I look best in black, and white. You girls need to pick from several colors and I'll decide what you look best in." Zatanna orders as she sits down on a chair by the changing rooms.

The girls have each picked their own colors suited for them. Kara's got blue, Jesse picked out yellow, Megan chose white, Tula's got the teal, Holly's red, and Dawn's sky blue.

"These are perfect to try on." Holly and Dawn states.

"Of course, Gar's going to be having a cold shower tonight." Jesse replied as she tries them on at the changing room, as well as the other girls.

"Alright let's seeh Jesse first." Zatanna orders as she pulls out a pen and paper to keep tabs of who looks best in what.

Jesse came in first as she wore red silk bra and lace underwear, with yellow stockings. She spun around as Zatanna nods.

"Good. Kara, your next." Zatanna comments.

Kara came out as she wore red and blue bikini style leotard, with silk red bra and panties.

"Wow Kara, you look even more sexier." Zatanna respond as she calls out for Tula.

Tula came out with a teal bikini style bra and thong with a garter belt connected to fishnet stockings; all with black trimmings.

"Very good. Show, Gar those legs." Zatanna compliments as Miss Martian comes out wearing a red and white g-string, corset, and bra combo.

"I don't think this will work, Megan." Zatanna commonts before Megan turns her skin green. "That's more like it."

Next up is Holly and Dawn, as they both wear silk corsets with g-strings and garter belts connected to their patterned stockings. Holly's is red with black trims, as Dawn's is blue with white trims.

"You girls look like a pair of knock outs." Zatanna comments as she gets up "Alright, lets purchase these and show them to Gar."

"Alright!" the girls shouts as they change back to purchase the lingerie.

/

Meanwhile, back at the Tower, Gar was in the common room eating his tofu sandwich. he wonders when the girls will be back until he gets a telepathic message.

'Gar, come by at the exercise room, we got a surprise for you.' Megan told him through his mental link.

"Wonder what's the surprise?" Khimera asked himself as he went by the exercise room.

/

He finds the room dark and empty, as if all the exercise equipment were replaced with tables lit candles, and chairs, as if it was turned into a diner.

'This isn't the exercise room, since when did we have a diner?' he wondered as his ear twitched as he turns around and sees a curvy, fishnet stocking clad leg sticking out of the curtains.

'What?' Khimera thinks as he decides to follow the curvy leg as he finds himself in restraints and in a chair. "What the hell." Snarls, Khimera before he hears, Miss Martians voice in his head telling him to relax.

'Just relax Gar, and enjoy the show.'

Khimera didn't get what she meant, until he felt a curvy silk covered leg brushes his cheek behind him as it lays on his shoulder.

"Hey, Gar." said Supergirl using a sultry voice. Gar turns around and see the girl of steel in sexy lingerie, as well as Megan and Jesse in sexy lingerie wear.

"Kara, Megan, Jesse?" Gar said as he felt aroused by the girl's appearances.

"What about us, Beasty?" Tula asks as she, Dove and Hawk come into view in their own lingerie.

'Good attitude, cutie.' Zatanna comments to Tula.

"Girls?!" Khimera blushes as he sees the leg sticking out of the curtain step forward to reveal Zatanna, in a white corset and black silk thong, with a garter belt connected to her fishnet stockings. "Whoa." he trailed off.

"Do you like, Garfield?" Zatanna asked him as she place her foot on the seat between his legs, giving him a good view of her creamy thigh "We all set this up all for you." she said as Gar stared at her legs as he gets a nose bleed "Girls, show him your legs to him."

Khimera looks around at all the perfect legs in his opinion.

"The universe must be making up for lost time." Khimera mutters as his nose continues to bleed as he shortly faints.

"Great, a shy one." Zatanna curses as she signals for the girls to carry their leader to his room. "Girls, you might as well join him. It might help with his shyness."

"You mean...we have to join him in bed with him?!" Tula asked as she feels flustered.

"Yep." Zatanna replied as Supergirl carried him up and flew him towards his room, as the girls follow.

/

That night, Khimera opens his eyes as he sees tries to get up, but only a hand keeps holding him down to bed. He looks over and sees Supergirl, next to him, sleeping as she held him next to her. But what really shocks him was that Tula as on the other side next to him, with her legs under his arm, and the rest of the girls in his room, with Jesse and Megan sleeping next to his legs, and Holly and Dawn sleeping together on top of his chest.

'Whoa, I've never had so many girls sleeping next to me.' he thought as he sees the peaceful sleep on their faces 'They look so cute when they're sleeping over. Where's Zatanna, by the way?'

"Right here, Beasty." said the sultry voice of Zatanna as she place her foot on Khimera's face as she smiles at him "I can have the girls awake for you, and then we can began where we left off."

"So it was your idea to have them in lingerie, just for me?" he asked as he feels flattered.

"Of course. They have feelings for you so when I offered advice on how to seduce you, they jumped at the chance." Zatanna responds as she giggles and nudges Supergirl with her foot and does the same with Aquagirl. "Wake up!" Zatanna declares as the girls wearly open their eyes and look at Khimera.

"Hey Beasty." Supergirl whispers as she snuggles closer to her leader's warm body.

"H-Hey, Kara." Khimera replied as Tula snuggle closer to him "Hello to you too, Tula."

"How do you like our lingerie, Gar?" Tula cooed as her nose touches his neck.

"You girls look good." Khimera replied as he rubs Tula's leg.

"Just good?" Jesse asks as she snuggled into Khimera's leg.

Khimera takes a deep breath and smiles big. "Fine...you all looked amazing."

"Aww, thanks." Megan respond as Holly and Dawn nodded.

Zatanna leans in on Khimera's ear, as she whispers "Tula is very ticklish if you want to know." She advised.

"Zatanna!" Tula mumbled, as she pulls her leg back from Gar.

/

"So what exactly is your plan, Rose?" Cheshire questions as she takes her mask off to reveal her face.

"Why simple, Jade." Ravager replied as she rest her elbow on the table and place her fist on her cheek "We need every info on Khimera, aka Beast Boy, and take him away from his teammates." she answers as she puts up a screen of Supergirl, Aquagirl, Miss Martian, Jesse Quick, Hawk, and Dove.

"But there's six of us, and seven of them." Lady Vic states, not really interest in this ordeal "And besides, what gain would we get to have to take their leader away?"

"He'll be our stud." Ravager respond as her smile turns sinister.

"That's it? You set up this team just to get in some guy's pants? Let me know if you're offering a real deal, Ravager." Lady Vic shouts as she gets up and is about to walk away.

"Then I guess you won't be interested in the package deal, Ms. Morton. I know you've been wanting to find some money." Ravager offered, which stops Lady Vic as she turns around to head back to her seat.

"Keep talking, and where can we find a seventh member?" Lady Vic asked eagerly.

"Not needed. All we need is kryptonite to stop Supergirl." Ravager responds as she pulls a fairly large rock out of her desk.

"Is that all?" Tigress inquires as she sees the chunk of green rock. 'She seems to be the type of person who seems to stick to take down one piece at a time.'

"Oh please, Shimmer can create more." Ravager replied as she leans back her chair "Soon, Khimera will be ours."

**/**

**Yeah, I know, I need a seventh member for Ravager's Terror Titans, but it will be sooner to get the 7th member of the Terror Titans.**

**So time for some viewer mail:**

**Silverwolf: You've been posting your suggestions already, 3 times, and you need to stop. I don't need to be reminded, and your suggestions are good, but you need to stop repeating them. I'm not planning on giving Adonis shapeshifting powers. As for Karu-Sil, she's not going to be in this fic, maybe she will in the Beastly Lantern fic coming soon. So stop asking me to use your suggestions please. You'll see the Doom Patrol soon.**

**BartWLewis: Sure is, bro.**

**FlashWally22: I have the same reasons why Terra is on my sh*t list just like anybody else. **

**The Brod Road: Don't worry, Khimera is fully aware of Ravager's intensions, he won't give in to her. Zatanna is the love mentor for the girls, she might become a regular character. I think you misunderstood from my last responce. Khimera can change into many different species not just Earth, but from the whole galaxy. He could sprout wings and turn into a Thanagarian or shift into a Martian if he wants to, because they count as species. I'm just trying to develop BB's powers more.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and Review!**


	8. The Great Lakes

**I do not own BB, or the Titans as they're own by DC.**

**Enjoy**

**/**

In the morning of Titans North Tower, Khimera was heading down the halls as he marks out costume ideas.

'Maybe I should wear a yellow jumpsuit with stripes on the sides? Nah, that'll make me look like Hugh Jackman.' He thought, as he stops when the door opens in front of him.

"Hello, Khimera." Zatanna greeted, as she wore a white Mickey Mouse t-shirt, and cut up short shorts and black high heels as well as Tula, who wears a blue tube top and plait skirt.

"Hello Zee, Tula." Khimera greets in return as his eyes never off of the floors as he ponders on his costume.

"What are you doing?" Tula inquires from her leader.

"I'm trying to come up with a new uniform." Khimera responds as he looks up and turns to the two women.

"Well in that case I vote for this." Zatanna suggests as she casts a spell to reveal a newspaper with Khimera in his swimming trunks.

"Please don't be real." Khimera begs. "Redwing and Cy won't let me hear the end of this."

"Okay, I'll spare you the teasing." Zatanna reassured him.

"I'm sure you can figure out a costume, Gar." Tula comments.

"Thanks, Tula." Khimera replied "Maybe we should do a team outing to get some inspiration."

"How about the Great Lakes?" Zatanna suggested.

"The Great Lakes?" Khimera repeated "Sure, we can go there."

"Really?" Tula exclaims as she hugs Khimera "Thank you, Beasty! This means so much for me! I can finally be around large lakes."

"It's a pleasure, Tula." Khimera comments as he patted Tula on the back.

"Now you can watch all of us girls in lovely swimsuits." Zatanna states as the woman step forward towards Khimera, showing her flawless legs in front of him.

'Well there goes a relaxing day.' Khimera thought before he responds to Zatanna. "Awesome." Khimera says as he walks over to the Titans computer. "Titans we are going to the great lakes today so dress appropiatly." Khimera orders before he turns around to see his whole team already in their swimsuits.

"Ready to go Beasty." Kara announces for the girls.

/

"The Titans are heading to the Great Lakes." Livewire informs after she hacked into the North Titan's Tower computer.

"Great, now we can strike them down." Lady Vic comments.

"Oh no, ladies, we're not going to jump in for the attack." Rose replied as she's out of her armor, revealing her white bikini and bikini bottoms "We're going to go as locals."

"So we get to sun bath instead of fighting? Alright let's do this." Tigress responds as she rips her mask off, but she grows somber. "I don't have a bikini. I don't think any of us do."

"Then we'll buy some." Cheshire comments to her sister. "We need to change into civilian clothes so we can buy swimwear."

"But how am I going out lookin' like this?" Livewire asked herself as Rose steps forward with a small box.

"Not to worry, Leslie, because I got some of our very own holo-rings thanks to daddy hacking the Titans data on them. He also gave me this spray to cover our scent so Beasty won't recognize us." Ravager states as she holds a body spray that can cover their scent.

"Well this just got a whole lot better." Livewire smiles as she watches as Rose sprays herself and then her with the scent altering product.

"Now try these on." Rose gives Livewire the holorings as the electric villainess wears them as the ring's effect starts, changing her appearance into a light tan young woman with short black hair, blue eyes, and wears a black short tank top and black bikini bottoms.

"Oh snap, I look...normal." Livewire states as she's now back as Leslie Willis before the accident. "I appreciate this, Rosie."

"Anytime." Rose replied as she looks at Shimmer "Now to cover your scent and appearance."

"Oh joy." Shimmer said sarcastically.

Shimmer cover her scent and placed the holoring on to give herself a tanned skin with blond hair and green eyes. "Wow. I don't look half bad as a blond." Shimmer comments.

"Alright, now to be prepared for the Great Lakes trip." Rose comments as her smile creeped up her face.

/

The North Titans have arrived in Lake Ontario when they've land the ship. They've all gotten out as they are all in their swimwear, especially Zatanna, who wore a black bikini and string bikini bottom as her tanned skin and creamy legs showed.

'Wow, Zatanna looks good in that bikini.' Khimera thought as Zatanna noticed him gazing at her.

"Hey Beasty why don't you come over and rub sunblock on us?" Zatanna calls over as the girls blush.

"Alright." Khimera responds not seeing any harm in it.

The girls lay down on their stomachs on the towels as they all loosen up their bikinis to leave this or backs bare. Supergirl was first for Khimera to put sunblock on as he rubs the sunscreen on her back.

"Ooh yes, can you get the legs too?" She requested.

"Um, sure." He replied as he rubs the sunblock on Supergirl's legs, from her thighs to her feet as Supergirl moan.

"You have some good hands." She comments as Garfield. Moves on to Tula.

He rubs her back of where the string of her blue bikini as he moves on to her flawless legs, which Tula yelp, but then relaxed.

'Beasty's putting sunblock on my legs...and it feels sooo good.' She thought as she begins giving perverted thoughts about her and Khimera doing...sexy stuff for the shy girl.

"Don't forget us." Megan reminds her leader as he finishes with Tula.

"Yeah." Jesse agrees as she giggles.

Khimera did the same for Miss Martian, Jesse, Hawk, and Dove, Now lastly, it was Zatanna.

"Uh, are you sure I'm allowed to rub sunblock on you, Zatanna?" He inquired.

"Gar, your the only man despite being an adolescent. If you want, you can start with the legs." she offered as she raise her foot up in the air.

'If she said yes, then there's no harm done.' he thought as he rubs sunblock on Zatanna's foot as he begins to rub it all over her voluptuous and flawless legs.

'The men in the Justice League will be so jealous. Hopefully Bruce doesn't know about my activities with the this young man. Oh who am I kidding, of course he'll knew.' Zatanna thought as Khimera continues to rub her legs.

Knimera tries his hardest to hide his embarrassment as he continues rubbing the magician's shapely legs 'Oh man, my instincts are screaming out of my mind. These ladies are too hot for my normal hormones.' he thought in panic as he moves on to Zatanna's back.

'So cute.' all the girls thought in unison.

"Hey do you think you can help us with our sunscreen?" A voice calls out from behind Garfield and he turns around to see a beautiful Asian girl with her friends.

"A-Ah sure." Garfield accepts before he thinks about how his team would feel. 'I help people, it's what a superheros does.'

'That's how much we like you, Beasty. I guess there's no harm in letting you rub sunscreen on other girls.' Megan told him in thought as the other girls agreed, though a bit jealous 'At least he already did us first.'

Before Gar could go to them, Zatanna ask the newcomer girls "May I ask who you lovely girls are?"

"Jade." answered the Asian girl with black hair, and green bikini.

"Artemis." replied the blonde girl wearing an orange one piece.

"Elaine." huffed a platium blonde girl wearing a red one piece with a hole on her exposed stomach.

"Selinda." said another blonde girl wearing a purple bikini and cut up short shorts.

"Leslie." quipped the short black hair girl wearing a black V shaped one piece.

"And I'm Sora." said the long brunette girl wearing a black bikini, in truth she is actually Rose Wilson in disguised.

"Well it's nice to meet you pretty ladies." Khimera greets the new arrivals as he motions them lay on their stomachs while he pops open the sunscreen and pours it into his hands. "Who's first?" he asks.

"I am." Sora responds as she raises her hands and sets her head on her arms.

"Then me." Leslie quips.

"Me three." Artemis comments as she giggles. "Never had someone put sunscreen on me before."

"Okay, so Sora first." Gar said as he went to Sora as he rubs the sunscreen on her back, then on her legs 'Wow, her legs are so athletic. She must've done some exercises like jogging.' Gar thought as he examines the leg he's observing.

'He's so checking out my legs.' Sora(aka Rose) thought, luckily for her and her group, they're all mentally trained to block mind readers like Megan.

'Strange.' Megan told her group of girls.

'What is it?' Zatanna asks through their connection.

'I can't read any of their minds.' Megan admits as she hears Zatanna groans.

'Megan, you shouldn't read other people's minds.' Zatanna chastises.

'I didn't mean to, but I usually do it on accident...but for some reason I can't do it with these six.' Megan explains to Zatanna as the magician narrows her eyes at the girls as Leslie is currently under going treatments of Garfield's hands.

'We might not know these girls, even if they're locals. But if anything I've learned from my good friends, always be aware of you're surroundings.' Zatanna explain to them 'We might not know these girl's true intentions, so let's just be careful with Gar around them.'

'Got it, Zee.' the Titan girls all thought as Gar finishes giving the local girls their sunscreen treatment.

"Well, I'm finished." Gar comments as he look at his teammates "So, what do you ladies would like to do?"

"Volleyball." Zatanna suggests as she stands up and uses a spell to get a beach volleyball in her hands.

"OH my GOD! You're Zatanna! The Mistress of Magic!" Artemis screams like a fangirl, but luckily the lakes were pretty much deserted so nobody heard the blond girl's screams.

"Yes, and I see that I have some fans." Zatanna comments as she summons a volleyball net and a score table "Gar, you should be the score keeper, I'll be the referee."

"Okay, Zatanna." Khimera respond as a score board appears next to him as Zatanna summons a lifeguard seat for her to keep watch.

"Alright, get in places." Zatanna said as it's the Titan North girls vs the locals(aka the Terror Titans).

Zatanna summons a volleyball as it stood floating "Garfield, would you do the honors in doing the coin toss?" Zatanna ask him.

"Sure. Heads, or tails?" Gar ask them.

"Tails." The Titan girls shout as Gar flips the coin.

"It's heads, so the locals get first serve." Gar told the referee.

"Then the locals take serve." Zatanna said as she drops the ball towards the local girl's side.

Leslie picks up the ball and tosses it to Sora. Sora picks up the ball and serves it to Tula.

'Remember, no powers.' Supergirl told mentally to the others as Tula toss the ball to Hawk, as she punches the ball up as it falls down towards Elaine, who jumps up and hits the ball down to the grown on the other team's side.

"Points for the locals." Gar announced as he flips the score card.

"We were just being easy for the locals." Holly states, as she glares at Elaine.

"Oooooh I'm sure." Elaine teases.

"C'mon girls, let's show them what we can do in round two!" Jesse quipped.

"She's right, let's do this." Tula said as she and the Titan girls prepare themselves.

Game after game, the Titan girls got the upper hand. They were winning, but the local girls proved to be as skilled as well.

Now, the game is tied to 52-52, as Gar looked at the tireness on each of the girls.

"Do you think you ladies want to sit this one out?" Gar asked them.

"No!" all of them asked.

"For the last game, how about a little wager?" Sora suggested.

"What is it?" Kara questions her rival on the opposing team.

Sora looks at Khimera and smirks. "If we win then we get to have your cute leader for the rest of tonight. Alone." Sora states as she knows that the Kryptonian can't resists a direct challenge.

The Titan girls including Zatanna try to talk Kara out of it, but she doesn't listen. "Deal!" Kara yells.

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Gar questions.

"If what Batman has told me from his experience, Supergirl is too stubborn and hard headed when she's being too prideful of her heritage." Zatanna deadpans 'Please win this for Gar's sake.'

'Of course, Zee.' The Titan girls replied 'Maybe we can see the girl's true intentions.'

"Sorry girls, but you know me, I couldn't resist a good challenge." The Kryptonian girl states.

'We'll argue later. Right now, we must win for Garfield's sake.' Dove states.

'And we'll do it with our love for Garfield.' Hawk reply as she and her sister takes front.

Jade and her sister Artemis takes front as well as Jade held up the volleyball "Time to serve, and have a blast with the green stud." Jade declares as she jumps up and toss the ball over the net.

Hawk picks up Dove as she threw her up in the air as the blue bird slaps the ball towards the locals "This is for Beasty!"

The ball was so quick, the locals missed it, earning a point for the Titan Girls team.

"The winner!" Zatanna declares as she points towards the girls.

"Well, that was a nice game." Sora states, as she and her group are down that they lose to the Titan girls, and lose their chance with getting Khimera alone.

"Yeah we won!" Tula cries in joy.

"Please, freckles, we only let you win; like you could beat me...EVER." Leslie snarks in annoyance to the Atlantian.

'Oh yeah.' Tula thinks as she uses her powers to splash Leslie with some water.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Leslie cries out in agony as she short circuit as she turns back to Livewire.

A small silence fell between teams as Supergirl calls out.

"Livewire, what are you doing here!" She demands as the local girls turns out to be the Terror Titans.

"Easy, we just want the green stud." Livewire states as Jade sneaks up on Khimera and put a cancellation collar on his neck.

"Now he won't escape." Cheshire said as she gives a paralysis syringe on his neck.

"Ouch!" Khimera yelps, as Lady Vic and Artemis picks him up and ran forward to escape with him in their grasp.

"Garfield!" the girls shouted.

"Give him back! You girls lost!" Aquagirl demands.

"Yeah, cheaters!" Jesse Quick states.

"We're villains, of course we'll cheat!" Shimmer respond as she transmute the sand into stone warriors.

"Titans, save our leader!" Supergirl shout as she, Hawk, and Aquagirl tackles the stone warriors, as Dove, Miss Martian, Jesse Quick, and Zatanna went and search for Khimera.

"Girls this is not how young ladies should behave." Zatanna teases as she uses her magic to clear away the sand storm that resulted from Shimmer moving that sand into her warriors.

"Yeah. Beasty is ours." Jesse quips as she uses her super speed to catch up with Lady Vic and Artemis. "Alright hand our stud over." Jesse orders as she uses her speed to run around the two girls, but Artemis had fought a speedster before.

Artemis stuck out her foot and she tripped Jesse into a a tree.

"Oomf!" Jesse groans as she starts seeing small Khimera's.

"You snooze, you loose!" Artemis quipped, as she and Lady Vic suddenly felt like their flying as they start loosing Khimera.

"Hey!" Lady Vic shouts as Miss Martian levitates Khimera back to her.

"You snooze, you loose." Megan repeats Artemis's words.

"Is one day of peace really too much to ask for?" Khimera asks the universe as he looks up to the sky. "That's what I thought." Khimera adds as he sees Zatanna fall on her back by Ravager's attack.

"Nothing personal." Ravager states.

"For a fan of mine, you're skilled." Zatanna also states as she was about to chant a spell, only for Cheshire to cover her mouth with a gag, as well as tying her wrists and ankles together.

"Maybe we can use her for a trade." Cheshire suggests, before being tackled by Supergirl as Aquagirl catches the bounded Zatanna.

"Not going to happen!" Supergirl yells in anger. "You ruined our day off with Beasty!"

"Your Beasty?" Ravager rise as the Terror Titans assembled "Looks like our fun's over, so I guess we'll make our leave." She states, as Shimmer transmute a circle around them and then they begin to disappear.

"Garfield, are you alright?" Supergirl asked as Khimera starts to regain his strength.

"Yep, I can now move." Khimera replied as he saw Aquagirl untying Zatanna.

"Then let's go home." Zatanna states as everybody agrees with her.

/

"Redwing you will never believe this!" Cyborg calls out to his leader as he enters the common room.

"What is it Cyborg?" Redwing asks as he takes the newspaper away from his teammate and reads the headlines on it.

'NEW TITAN HOTTIE! FROM GREEN KID TO EMERALD STUD! SHIRTLESS FOR ACTION!'

"What!" Redwing shouts "How can Khimera just ran into action with just walks in his swimming trunks?!"

"Guess it must've been a wardrobe malfunction." respond Cyborg.

"Man, we're not gonna let Gar to live it down on this one." Redwing replied as Raven comes inside the common room.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked as she spotted the newspaper Redwing's holding.

"Nothing. "Redwing tried to play it off, but Raven snatches the paper out of his hand.

"Wha-" Raven states before her eyes bug out when she sees a shirtless Khimera and his chiseled abs and defined chest, arms, and legs.

"What is this idiot doing!" Demands Raven.

'Being a stud.' Brave responds.

'Yeah a stud to those sluts. Khimera is MINE!' Rage screams as she struggles to break free of her chains. 'LET ME KILL THEM!'

"I think we need to have a little get together with Titans North." Redwing statesas he goes to call Khimera.

"Hey call Titans East too." Cyborg suggest to his leader.

"Alright, and have Titans South, Dakota, Japan, Europe, and West." Redwing listed as he sends a video message to all Titans towers.

/

Back at Titans North, everyone went back as it was Zatanna's time to go.

"Sorry that I have to go, everyone, but I am greatful for you all to let me stay." Zee told them as Tula hugs her.

"I'm going to miss you, Zee." Aquagirl told her as Zatanna patted her head.

"Well see each other soon, Tula." Zatanna replied as she recieved hugs from Miss Martian, Jesse, Supergirl, Hawk and Dove. As they released her, Zatanna gaze at Khimera as she hugs him and kiss him on the cheek. "And I hope to meet you again, Khimera. For your award for the hospitality, I'm giving you a new costume."

"Really! So I can stop thinking about it?" Khimera asks in excitment.

"Yes, but turn around first." Zatanna orders as she preforms a spell to make the uniform appear. "Turn around."

Khimera opens his eyes as he sees his new look. A black short-sleeve jacket with white trims on the end of the sleeves, and black gloves. He wore a blue undershirt with a white paw print on the center, a yellow belt that holds his black pants and wore black combat boots.

"Whoa, I look like I belong in Final Fantasy." Khimera comments "This is perfect!"

"Thanks, I take inspiration from playing the Final Fantasy games during my free time." Zatanna replied.

"You play Final Fantasy?" Khimera asks as his eyes gloss over in awe. "That is so hot." Khimera mutters.

"So do we!" Tula yells out before Kara cover her mouth with her hand as the Atlantian blushes.

"Really!?" Khimera yells in shock and happiness. "We can totally do it then."

Megan blushes as she remembers that show she was watching when a character name Kelso reffered to sex as do it.

"Have fun you girls, and Khimera, treat these ladies nice." Zatanna told him as she taps in her com-link "Watchtower, I'm ready to go." she said as she's being teleported to the JLU Watchtower.

"Wow, she was a good visitor, isn't she, girls?" Khimera asked them.

Khimera turns to see that his whole team is gone. "Where did they go?" Khimera asks himself before he hears the Titans computer go off. "Hello." Khimera greets.

"Khimera of Titans North, you will be hosting all of the Titans this weekend at your tower. Be ready for us all." Redwing hangs up before Khimera could even respond as he sits there with his mouth wide open.

"Dammit!" Khimera curses as he runs of to find his team.

/

Meanwhile, at the Terror Titans base.

"We've missed our chance to be alone with him." Livewire complains as she bangs the wall.

"If only I didn't leave my green Kryptonite, we would've been prepared for Supergirl!" Ravager also complains.

"I told you that we need a seventh member, to even the odds." scold Lady Vic.

"Yes, but who?" Ravager asks her team as they all fall silent.

**/**

**And that's chapter 8, and sorry for the looooong wait, got so busy with other fics, but I hope you'll love the pay off for this.**

**Now that I have summer break for 2 weeks, more free time for me! Now all I need to do is look for a good job. **

**Also, I am opened for story suggestions, so if you have a original idea for a fic, comment below or PM me. Bbt here are some rules:**

**1.) It has to be original: Give me something unheard of.**

**2.) No high school AUs: I won't accept high school AUs because seriously, who wants to have your favorite characters go through high school.**

**3.) No torture or rape fics: This is just one of those things that I'm not comfortable writing. Go read storytell18's fics, as they're more suitable for that category.**

**4.) No overused pairings: What I mean is, no BBxRae, no BBxTerra, and not even DannyxSam or KimxRon. Give me an original pairing, it can be from two characters from different shows.**

**5.) Cartoons, Anime, and Video Games included: I will only write fics on that category only.**

**So that's the rules, PM me for suggestions, and I'll pick the top 5.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Be sure to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


End file.
